xE rre
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - Tony sait qu'il devrait être beaucoup plus dérangé par le dieu qui a commencé à apparaître dans sa tour malgré le fait qu'il n'ait été dit nulle part que Loki se soit échappé de son châtiment à Asgard. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est, pas lorsque Loki répond vraiment aux questions qu'il pose, et il y a tellement qu'il veut savoir.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** xE rre

**Auteur :** FelicityGS

**Traducteur : **Nordremo

**Fandom :** Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Rating :** NC-17

**Pairing(s) :** Loki/Tony Stark

**Résumé :** Tony sait qu'il devrait être beaucoup plus dérangé par le dieu qui a commencé à apparaître dans sa tour malgré le fait qu'il n'ait été dit nulle part que Loki se soit échappé de son châtiment à Asgard. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est, pas lorsque Loki répond vraiment aux questions qu'il pose, et il y a tellement qu'il veut savoir.

**Notes de l'Auteur : **Ce texte a été entièrement inspiré par la combinaison de trois choses qui se sont mélangées juste de la bonne façon –cette image, lire sur la musique et le cerveau (_Musciophilia _est un livre incroyablement intéressant et je me battrai contre quiconque disant le contraire), et revisiter la bande-son (et donc les paroles et donc le langage Hymmnos) des jeux Ar Tonelico. Ils se sont juste plus ou moins mélangés ensemble en cette chose désordonnée, j'ai juste tiré le scénario de là.

Nous verrons, dans beaucoup beaucoup de milliers de mots à partir de maintenant, l'image prendre place dans l'histoire. Plus ou moins. C'est loin. Pour le moment, commençons.

**Prologue**

Il a toujours entendu de la musique.

Lorsqu'il en parla la première fois, Dame Eir avait expliqué qu'il entendait la magie, entendait sa forme et son souffle, que la magie était simplement l'âme de l'univers et que lorsqu'il manipulait ces mélodies, il disait à l'univers ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'elle répondait à son émotion et agissait en conséquence. Qu'il était très chanceux.

Il ne se sentait pas chanceux.

Il pouvait contrôler le volume de la musique en s'engageant dans d'autres activités, alors il le fit. Lorsqu'il lisait ou jouait avec Thor, lorsqu'il parlait, la musique s'affaiblissait, se réduisait à un simple bruit de fond et il pouvait _penser_. Parfois, la présence seule de Thor était suffisante pour que la musique cesse, ou du moins se transforme en quelque chose de plus doux. Il commença à reconnaître des modèles, la façon dont tous ceux auxquels il avait affaire avaient un leitmotiv.

Lorsqu'il eut huit ans et qu'il fut malade, une fièvre quelconque qui le faisait brûler et le maintenait faible, coincé au lit, toussant jusqu'à penser ne plus avoir de poumons _avec lesquels _pouvoir tousser, il ne pouvait pas penser, ne pouvait pas se concentrer suffisamment ou se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit assez longtemps pour convaincre l'univers qu'il était trop occupé pour sa chanson. Elle martelait dans sa tête, dans ses veines, faisait tressauter et balbutier son cœur de ses caprices ; lorsque les gens vinrent pour le voir, leurs leitmotivs s'ajoutèrent par-dessus ce que l'univers chantait en une cacophonie inébranlable qui le fit pleurer de désespoir, ce qui le fit tousser, ce qui le fit tomber dans une spirale de souhait pour le _silence_, le silence que son frère entendait et prenait pour acquis. Qu'ils prenaient pour acquis, tous, et pour la première fois il _haït_. Tendit la main et s'agrippa et utilisa sa propre voix pour hurler et déchirer et détruire, jusqu'à que l'intégralité de sa chambre ne brûle ; il ne connaissait pas la langue de l'univers alors, mais il hurla quand même, pour que cela s'arrête, pour juste faire sortir la musique de sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse rien faire de plus que s'allonger au milieu des débris détruits en train de brûler, pleurant, trop faible pour bouger.

La musique ne s'arrêta pas.

Il finit par commencer à travailler avec la magie, à essayer de la comprendre. Il créa les langues et symboles pour décrire les sons de l'univers quand il les entendait ; Dame Eir l'encourageait toujours, devint un mentor. Elle _savait_, bien qu'elle n'entende pas de la même façon que lui, avec la même profondeur –il le sut lorsqu'il lui montra pour la première fois l'alphabet qu'il avait fait, dans la façon dont elle le regarda en biais alors qu'il décrivait les notations indiquant la fréquence et l'amplitude pour chaque lettre, les détails minutés que chaque lettre pouvait transmettre. Comprit, en détails clairs, qu'elle –le plus proche qu'il avait d'un mentor, la seule à qui il pouvait parler de ces choses—ne pouvait pas désigner la chose aussi précisément, que les mots que l'univers lui disait étaient dérivés et distillés en leur propre lexique et langage. Alors il fit cela ensuite, fabriqua une langue et un lexique, une grammaire et un dialecte, afin que les autres puissent utiliser ses mots.

Lorsqu'il travailla la magie en premier lieu, il devait parler, chanter. Il n'aimait pas être aussi restreint ; il passa des mois et des années à peaufiner la chose, faisant en sorte qu'il n'ait qu'à penser, qu'à tendre la main pour conduire le son de l'univers dans ce qu'il voulait. Parfois, lorsque cela lui faisait mal, lorsque le monde lui prenait (_son fils pendant qu'il n'était pas là, lorsqu'il ne pouvait rien faire, enchaîné et une épée s'enfonçant dans ses mâchoires_), lorsque les choses lui rappelaient qu'il ne serait jamais roi malgré les promesses d'Odin (_l'ombre de Thor, le « Reste à ta place, mon frère » de Thor_), lorsqu'il n'était qu'_émotion_ (_« Alors je ne suis rien de plus qu'une autre relique volée, enfermée ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies besoin de moi ?! »_), les mots bouillonnaient et jaillissaient dans sa gorge, et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas déchaîner ce qui s'était accumulé à l'intérieur et le laisser _sortir_.

Odin savait. Savait que la musique était là, le déchirant ; savait que s'il ne comprenait pas nécessairement que l'univers murmurait à Loki en chanson, murmurait et cajolait et fredonnait et essayait de le faire s' en était sûr, lorsqu'Odin passa son jugement. Très peu parmi ceux qui le regardaient dans cette cour savaient, mais Odin si ; les traits affligés de Dame Eir et ses yeux baignés de larmes malgré tout ce que Loki avait fait ; le pas en avant de Thor (Thor, qui ne savait ni ne comprenait, se souvenant seulement de Loki malade et hurlant pour que ça _s'arrête_). Loki se contenta d'un rictus envers Odin et resta droit.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait été aussi seul, piégé avec le seul amusement de son esprit et la chanson de l'univers.

Ils le laissent dans le noir (même la chute du Bifrost avait des étoiles). Ses mains sont attachées par de la soie, alors il ne peut pas conduire l'univers au gré de ses caprices, mais ils ne le bâillonnent pas (« admets que tu avais tort, et excuse-toi sérieusement », comme s'il s'excuserait tout court !). Malgré le fait qu'il soit capable de sentir le mur dans son dos et le sol où il est assis, parfois il oublie, devient désorienté, perd de vue à partir d'où _Loki _finit et où _tout le reste _commence. Il ne sait pas combien de temps cela fait, pas en jours ou en temps qui fera sens pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Cela fait huit-cent-onze fois qu'il est tombé du Bifrost. Cela fait sept-cent-quatre-vingt-sept fois qu'il a tué Laufey et été embrassé par Frigga après. Il a perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'il a fredonné la chanson qui s'entortille dans le bois de la fléchette de gui qu'il taille, les mains tremblantes de haine (« _Frigga appréciera des petits-enfants qu'elle peut tenir sans craindre d'être mordue, eh ? » et un sourire d'or pour un dieu en or_), ou senti le tiraillement du fil et de la douleur alors que ses lèvres sont cousues. Cicatrices et croûtes se rouvrent, douleur fraîche, douleur nouvelle, vieille douleur, douleur que l'univers ressent et son requiem en réponse emporte toute pensée durant un moment.

Il creuse dans ses souvenirs, essaie de trouver quelque chose avec lequel il peut interagir avant de devenir à peine plus qu'une coquille à travers laquelle l'univers chante. Cheveux bruns désordonnés et yeux bruns sans peur malgré ; le fait d'être le plus vulnérable de tous poitrine à la lueur bleue à travers le t-shirt et une répartie agile. De la tension suspendue dans l'air et lacée d'une sexualité tendue pleine de danger qui est tout à elle. Il fredonne, projette son esprit autre part, et ignore l'univers un moment.

* * *

><p>Bon, voici le très court prologue d'une histoire qui est sur ma liste depuis un bon moment, mais les aléas de la vie étant ce qu'ils sont, je ne sais pas si je pourrai être aussi régulière et rapide que d'habitude. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.<p>

Concernant Winterheart, encore une fois je vous invite à aller demander à l'auteure ce qu'il en est sur son **Tumblr** (adresse sur son profil), où elle est bien plus active que sur , croyez-moi. Je lui enverrai sans doute un nouveau message moi-même dans quelques temps car je sais que vous êtes un certain nombre à vous impatienter, mais encore une fois, je ne peux pas faire tout toute seule.

Sur ce, à bientôt, le plus tôt possible !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

La première fois que Loki apparut, Tony était à moitié à l'intérieur d'une de ses voitures, jouant avec le moteur et recouvert de cambouis. Il ne paniqua _pas_, pas du tout, merci beaucoup, bien que son cœur accéléra en effet un peu. JARVIS ne déclencha aucune alarme, alors il supposa qu'il était sauf. Il sortit un peu de sous le capot et regarda Loki, et, ouais, il devait l'admettre, admira un peu aussi. Loki traversa la pièce avec la même grâce paresseuse d'une panthère et passa nonchalamment son regard sur le garage de Tony, tournant autour de lui comme autour d'une proie. Les yeux de Loki s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin sur Tony, se tenant à quelques mètres, les mains derrière son dos.

« -T'es pas supposé être dans une pièce sombre quelque part à Asgard ? »

Tony tendit la main vers le verre de scotch qu'il avait sur le chariot à côté de lui, en prenant une gorgée.

Loki le gratifia juste de ce large sourire oh si joli, celui qui était gravé dans la tête de Tony depuis cette conversation. Celle juste avant qu'il ne se fasse jeter par la fenêtre. Le sourire pour lequel, s'il en voyait l'ombre, il ramènerait un homme à la maison. Aucun d'eux ne baisait comme il imaginait que Loki faisait, mais bon, il supposait qu'il était injuste de les comparer à un dieu.

« -Je veux dire, j'ai pigé, je suis irrésistible, mais ça prendra pas deux secondes aux autres pour débouler depuis les escaliers.

-Deux secondes sont largement suffisantes pour vous tuer, si c'est là ce que je souhaitais. »

La voix de Loki était…tendue. Comme s'il devait se concentrer sur les mots, chacun d'eux une corvée à faire sortir. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, dans la façon dont il faisait une légère pause, dans le léger ralenti des mots qui, trois mois auparavant, auraient été rapides et fluides. Tony le regarda de haut en bas ; il avait l'air plus maigre et épuisé. Ses yeux verts le regardaient, criminellement intenses. Tony n'était pas encore parvenu à trouver quelqu'un à baiser qui ressemblait suffisamment à Loki, et c'était toujours les yeux qui brisaient l'enchantement.

« -Tu veux dire que tu pourrais essayer. On a vu ce qui est arrivé la _dernière _fois. Et t'as encore rien fait ; toujours des problèmes de dysfonctionnement ? »

Le visage du dieu se tordit, alien et les muscles trop tendus, crachant un _son _qui le traversa, fit céder ses genoux, et il s'appuya contre la voiture, les oreilles sifflant et le cœur martelant ; puis ce fut parti. Le visage aigu et les yeux trop brillants –des yeux, et Tony ne le réalisait que maintenant, qui arrivaient à peine à contenir l'esprit éparpillé derrière eux, la douleur et la haine et quelque chose de sombre qui effleurait Tony tard dans la nuit lorsqu'il était seul avec une bouteille de scotch et bien trop de souvenirs. Tony n'était pas fou, pas encore, mais il reconnaissait le reste, connaissait aussi bien cette souffrance que la sienne.

« -T'as une sacrée tchatche, pas vrai ? »

Loki le considéra en fronçant les sourcils, clairement confus par le fait qu'il ne soit pas au sol en train de hurler, alors il se contenta d'un rictus et se redressa sur ses genoux. Il cligna des yeux et le temps qu'il les rouvre, Loki avait disparu.

« -Jarvis, je veux savoir ce qu'il a dit.

-Oui monsieur. »

XXXXXX

La seconde fois fut une semaine plus tard, Tony étant seul sur le canapé à zapper, cherchant quelque chose à mettre en fond sonore pendant qu'il buvait et travaillait sur sa tablette parce que Pepper avait insisté pour qu'il ne reste pas enfermé dans son labo. Gentille femme, il devait lui trouver quelque chose de sympa (est-ce que son anniversaire était bientôt ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, il devait vérifier ça aussi), mais il nourrit quelque ressentiment envers elle lorsqu'il passa encore une autre rediffusion de *_Les Craquantes_. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et lorsqu'il la reposa, Loki était là, perché sur un des accoudoirs.

Tony fut particulièrement fier de ne pas avoir sursauté et juré, mais il manqua quand même d'avaler sa langue.

« -Tu peux pas juste _frapper _comme une personne normale ?

-Où est le fun là-dedans ? dit Loki, un sourire s'étalant sur ses traits. »

Tony roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Peut-être que s'il ignorait juste le dieu on le laisserait tranquille ; cela l'empêcherait de prendre la moindre mauvaise décision. Comme, oh, se soûler et essayer de se taper le dieu. Il ne voulait pas repasser à travers la fenêtre si tôt.

Loki brisa le silence en premier.

« -Qu'est-ce que cela ? »

Tony revint à Loki qui désignait la télévision.

« -La télé. Des gens font des émissions, on les regarde. Enfin, lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de bien qui passe, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ça l'est jamais. »

Tony fit une pause, captant une bribe d'une taverne et du Prince Hal se faisant verser de la bière sur le visage.

« -Ok, exception. »

Il ouvrit le résumé, sourit un peu.

« -'_Henry IV – Partie I ?'_

-Shakespeare. Tu l'aimerais, il est doué avec les mots. »

Tony laissa le film se jouer et revint à l'étude de sa tablette. Tout suggérait que le son qu'avait fait Loki la dernière fois ne devrait pas être physiquement possible, ce qui apportait un peu plus de crédence à tout cet aspect divin. Jarvis barattait toujours une partie des informations, mais jusque-là ils étaient parvenus à déchiffrer la première syllabe : 'tche'.

« -Donc, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir ?

-Ne vous flattez pas. »

Loki ne se détourna pas de la télévision.

« -Ok. Dis, comment ça se fait qu'on se tape pas des orages ? Personne a remarqué que t'avais disparu ? Ils ne doivent pas être très doués pour te punir. »

Tony regarda Loki du coin de l'œil, s'attendant à bondir derrière le canapé. Loki ne se jeta pas sur lui, ce qu'il trouva un peu bizarre. Vu à quel point les yeux du dieu avaient été fissurés la dernière fois, il avait supposé que cela demanderait très peu de provoquer de nouveau le dieu.

« -J'ai demandé à Thor ce qui se passait ; ça a pas l'air d'être grand-chose.

-En effet. »

La voix de Loki était basse, agitée du plus minuscule des tremblements.

« -Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? Je souhaite voir ce qui arrive à ce Prince Hal. »

Tony jeta de nouveau un œil à l'écran, fonça un peu les sourcils. Ah. D'accord. Il était prêt à parier qu'il y avait quelques conflits avec le paternel là, auxquels Loki pouvait s'identifier.

Rétrospectivement, Tony reconnaîtrait que les heures qui suivirent (car ils passèrent droit de la Partie I à la Partie II) furent probablement parmi les plus bizarres qu'il ait eues, et il en avait eues un certain nombre. Loki ne parla pas, ne menaça pas (autre que le coup d'œil irrité occasionnel lorsque Tony essayait de lui parler), resta juste assis là à regarder _Henry IV_ comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante de la planète. Lorsque cela finit, Loki lâcha un soupir, se détendant sur l'accoudoir en un étirement, et regarda une nouvelle fois Tony.

« -Vous avez droit à une question, autorisa le dieu, ses cils baissés.

-Une, hey on vient juste de passer du temps à _se rapprocher _devant Shakespeare et j'ai même pas essayé de te poignarder dans le dos une seule fois. Je pense que tu m'en dois plus qu'_une_.

-Vous me devez toujours un verre.

-Ouais, si je m'occupe de ça, est-ce que j'ai droit à trois questions ? »

Loki l'étudia et Tony en fit de même, sourire insolent étalé sur son visage.

« -Trois questions, et vous me devez toujours un verre, dit finalement Loki lorsque Tony ne battit pas en retraite.

-T'as gagné. Ok. Attends. Je sais pas quelles questions je veux poser. »

Tony fit une pause, se creusant la tête. Il était des plus sûrs qu'il pouvait déchiffrer ce que Loki avait dit la dernière fois bordel (merci Jarvis pour avoir une ouïe meilleure que celle des humains), et il avait un million de questions à poser au dieu, mais il n'était pas sûr que 'comment marche la magie' passerait très bien. Du moins pas encore. Il pourrait pousser sa chance un peu trop loin, sachant que Loki n'essayait même pas de le tuer cette fois. Le type aimait Shakespeare, il ne pouvait pas être _si _mauvais (bien sûr, Hitler avait pu aimer Shakespeare, il aurait à demander à Steve la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait).

« -Je vais garder les deux autres pour que t'aies à revenir, mais revenons à celle que je veux vraiment savoir. En quoi être coincé dans une pièce noire est une punition bordel ? »

Le rictus indulgent sur les traits de Loki s'évanouit derrière un masque lisse ; il passa de nonchalant à rigide en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le dieu regarda Tony ; Tony garda son expression toute aussi impassible, ignorant le frisson rampant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui donnant envie de trembler. Il se rendit de nouveau compte qu'il jouait avec une bombe de verre, et que lorsqu'elle exploserait il deviendrait de la bouillie de viande ; mais qu'était la vie sans un peu de risque ? Tony _fabriquait _des bombes avant, il n'allait pas avoir peur celle, métaphorique, assise dans son salon. Il arqua un sourcil, rendant clair le fait qu'il attendait toujours.

« -Devrais-je vous montrer ? fit Loki en tendant une main, paume vers le haut.

-D'accord, dit Tony, avant de placer sa main sur celle de Loki à l'encontre de sa raison. »

Il sentit de la glace et de la chaleur s'étendre sur sa peau à l'endroit où il touchait le dieu, et les ténèbres furent immédiates. Des murmures et un son qu'il ne pouvait comprendre l'entourèrent, aux limites de son esprit –_Fenrir, Baldr, du sang sur ses mains, « Non, Loki », toujours second, des ombres desquelles il ne peut s'échapper, douleur douleur douleur, Baldr Fenrir—_et remplirent l'espace qu'ils purent trouver. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait le haut, et lorsqu'il essaya de bouger ses mains pour couvrir ses oreilles et les protéger des murmures et du bruit qui se rassemblaient autour de lui, il ne put pas. De la soie était entortillée et enroulée avec une douceur trompeuse entre ses doigts, attachant ses mains ensemble afin qu'il ne puisse rien faire. La panique monta en lui, des souvenirs de grottes et de Yinsen et de chaleur de désert—

Il était assis dans son salon. Loki avait de nouveau disparu. La main qui avait pris celle de Loki était serrée étroitement en un poing, et il sentait quelque chose se froisser à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit sa paume ; il y avait un bout de papier dedans.

_Pensez à de meilleures questions, Stark_.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux, se rappelant des murmures qui avaient acculé et repoussé ses propres souvenirs vers la surface.

XXXXXX

« -Quel est l'objet dans votre poitrine, Stark ? »

Tony fit une pause et tint juste le tournevis dans sa main durant quelques instants. Respirer profondément. Il ne leva pas les yeux de la machine sur laquelle il travaillait ; revint juste à ce qu'il était en train de faire une fois que son cœur cessât de marteler et qu'il fut sûr que sa main ne tremblerait pas.

Trouver ces vis minuscules était une vraie plaie quand elles tombaient par terre.

« -Source d'alimentation de l'armure.

-J'avais deviné, dit sèchement Loki. »

Tony lui accorda un regard ; il était assis jambes croisées sur la table, le menton dans une main tout en regardant Tony travailler. _Du sang sur ses mains, toujours second—_Tony coupa le train de pensées et haussa les épaules.

« -Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à dire ? T'es pas celui avec une banque de questions en réserve.

-Si c'était aussi simple, alors tout le monde en aurait un et je n'aurais pas frôlé la réussite ainsi. »

Tony pouvait sentir les yeux de Loki brûler son dos et il grommela, se retournant sur son tabouret pour regarder le dieu.

« -Ouais, ben, je suis _pas_ tout le monde. Pourquoi ils t'ont pas juste retiré ta magie ? »

Tony avait une idée de pourquoi, en particulier après ce bruit chaotique, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas bâillonné Loki, le son (_xxxxxeeeeeeee rreeeeee _un crissement grésillant l'avait informé Jarvis ce matin, qui n'avait aucune signification).

« -Cela fait partie de vous, dit Loki, ses yeux scintillant de compréhension.

-Ouais, optons pour ça. Et pardonne-moi si je veux pas cracher le morceau sur comment ça fonctionne à un ancien ennemi, merci. »

Loki eut l'air pensif et au lieu de s'attarder sur le fait que cela le rendait mal à l'aise, Tony se remit au travail.

« -Est-ce que cela a un son ?

-Quoi ? »

Tony se retourna, ses sourcils se fronçant de confusion. Il avait clairement besoin de boire davantage à proximité de Loki ; il ne se rappelait pas que le dieu ait été aussi bavard durant ses deux dernières visites.

« -Un son. Est-ce que cela en fait dans votre tête ?

-Uh. Non. »

Quelque chose de jaloux flasha dans les yeux de Loki, rendit son visage doux et rêveur. Tony ne fut pas très sûr d'avoir vraiment vu quoi que ce soit vu avec quelle rapidité les traits de Loki revinrent à une curiosité prudente. Il regarderait l'enregistrement de sécurité pour revoir après que Loki serait parti.

« -Avez-vous réfléchi à une autre question ?

-Comment ça marche ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« -Ta magie. Parce qu'avant que tu sois capturé, t'as jamais itéré un son mais Thor a insisté pour qu'on te bâillonne. Et peu importe ce que c'était que t'as dit la première fois, ce 'tchere' truc, c'était de la magie. Pourquoi tu dois parler pour l'utiliser soudainement ? Comment ça marche ?

-Vous avez compris cela.

-Eh bien, Jarvis a fait le gros du travail, parce que moi ça risque pas. Même si j'écoute l'enregistrement en entier je chope ce 'iiii' et des perturbations ; cela devrait pas être possible de parler à la fréquence sur laquelle tu l'as fait, pas pour un humain du moins. Peut-être que les Ases ou peu importe comment vous vous appelez peuvent. »

Loki le fixait, alors Tony eut un rictus.

« -Tu m'as pas dit ce que je pouvais et ne pouvais pas poser comme questions.

-En effet, dit lentement Loki, un lent sourire s'étirant sur ses traits, comme si sur ce qu'il avait parié était en train de payer. En effet, je ne l'ai pas fait. La prochaine fois, alors.

-Quoi, pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas spécifié quand je répondrais à vos questions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et disparu avec un éclair de ce rictus arrogant qui faisait vaciller Tony.

Tony soupira et retourna à ce sur quoi il travaillait de nouveau. Il allait vraiment devoir commencer à réfléchir à la façon dont il formulait ses questions.

XXXXXX

Tony se réveilla, le réveil l'informant poliment qu'il était actuellement 4 heures du matin. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il était réveillé, se contentant de grommeler et de fourrer un oreiller sur sa tête.

« -x_E rre_. »

Il s'assit, jurant suffisamment pour faire se hérisser l'air. Même dans la semi-lumière de la chambre ce n'était pas dur de voir où Loki était appuyé, les bras croisés alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Il posa des yeux verts trop brillants sur Tony et celui-ci décida que l'oreiller devrait rester dans son giron.

« -Il est quatre heures du _matin_, les gens _dorment _maintenant, ne peux-tu pas juste passer un coup de fil avant ? T'as besoin d'un téléphone ? Je peux t'obtenir un téléphone. »

Tony frotta son réacteur Ark, ignorant la façon dont sa peau le picota lorsque Loki l'étudia.

« -Et je sais que je suis sexy, mais arrête d'me fixer. C'est grossier. Tes parents te l'ont pas appris ?

-Vous dites cela comme si j'avais une notion du temps. Chambre noire, ou les génies n'ont-ils pas besoin de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit ? ricana Loki, son regard retournant vers l'extérieur. »

Tony lâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé être en train de retenir.

« -Peu importe. »

Le cerveau de Tony capta enfin les mots qui l'avaient surpris au départ.

« -'_Tche re_ ?'

-Votre prononciation ferait rougir de honte mon frère, plutôt inepte, et il n'a jamais pris la peine d'apprendre. »

Loki s'éloigna de la fenêtre, traversant silencieusement la pièce, se perchant au pied du lit –mais toujours hors de portée. Tony en prit note.

« -x_E rre_, répéta-t-il de nouveau, plus lentement, plus précautionneusement. »

Tony n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un puisse prononcer une capitale, mais Loki le faisait sonner de façon très naturelle.

« -'_xe rre_'. C'est mieux ? »

Loki l'étudia, puis eut un léger rictus.

« -Cela fera l'affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-_Signifie_. La moyenne ? »**

Loki semblait confus, perdant juste brièvement son focus sur Tony, les yeux se plongeant en lui pour le scruter, comme ratissant son cerveau à la recherche de ce qu'avait demandé Tony, ce que ça, eh bien…_signifiait_. Tony ne savait pas quoi dire face à l'évidente confusion ; il était des plus sûrs que l'expression mathématique consacrée n'était pas un truc d'Asgard.

« -Les mots. En anglais, tu sais, ce dont est en train de parler en ce moment ? »

Tony ne le raillait pas, perturbé par le fait que le forgeur de mots en ait perdu un.

« -Ah. Oui. Ce 'signifier'. »

Le regard de Loki revint à Tony comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

« -Cela ne signifie rien.

-Conneries. Ça voulait dire quelque chose, autrement je me serais pas étalé.

-Peut-être… »

Un lent sourire et un coup d'œil à ses ongles.

« -…que vous trouvez ma voix si attirante que vous ne pouvez pas y résister. »

Tony ne lui donna pas de réponse, majoritairement parce que la seule chose entre lui et Loki était une couverture et un oreiller, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Loki teste si sa voix l'excitait à ce point, parce que la preuve était à moitié dure entre ses jambes _en ce moment même_.

« -Je suppose, si vous insistez, que ce fragment d'un fragment signifiait…mmm. C'est vrai. Vous vouliez apprendre pour la magie, oui ?

-Quoi ? Oui. C'est ce que j'ai demandé, et tu m'as accordé trois questions. C'est ma seconde.

-La signification de '_xE rre_' est votre troisième alors ?

-Non. Ça l'est pas.

-Alors je ne vous le dirai pas. Vous êtes suffisamment rapide, vous trouverez. Si vous le devez absolument. A présent, devrions-nous commencer ici, ou préféreriez-vous vous équiper ?

-Loki. Il est _quatre heures du matin_. Je suis allé me coucher il y a trois heures. »

Loki haussa un sourcil parfait et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement, comme demandant 'et ?'

Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il agita une main en direction de la porte.

« -Je te verrai dans la cuisine. Bordel. »

Il passa un sweat de gym quelconque et une robe de chambre, trébuchant sur son chemin vers la cuisine. Loki le suivit, n'ayant clairement pas cartographié l'intégralité de l'endroit et prétendant de ne pas l'avoir fait –petits réconforts. Jarvis avait déjà mis en marche la cafetière le temps qu'ils arrivent. Lorsque Loki essaya de dire quelque chose, Tony leva une main et désigna la cafetière qu'il regardait. Une fois qu'elle tinta, il se servit une tasse et s'assit au bar de petit-déjeuner.

Tony se recroquevilla de façon protectrice autour de la tasse de café d'un noir complet, observant Loki là où il se tenait. Loki se baladait dans la pièce, étudiant les choses curieusement, mais il ne toucha rien.

« -Tu veux une tasse ? demanda avec réticence Tony. »

Loki observa la tasse de café dans les mains de Tony durant quelques instants, quelque chose traversant ses yeux, se lécha les lèvres et sourit poliment, secouant la tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Tony finisse sa première tasse et s'en verse une seconde, commençant à se sentir moins comme s'il s'était fait rouler dessus par un bus.

« -Ok. Tu peux parler maintenant. Je pourrais même en comprendre une partie.

-En effet. »

Loki s'appuya contre le comptoir afin de pouvoir voir les deux portes menant à la cuisine, croisant les bras.

« -Je suppose que votre…breuvage a aidé alors ?

-Café, Loki. Ça s'appelle du café, et c'est le nectar des dieux. Enfin, apparemment pas, puisque tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Peut-être que tu devrais te mettre à la page. Ce truc est fantastique. T'es sûr que t'en veux pas une tasse ?

-Non. »

Tony nota le plus petit tressaillement au coin de ses yeux, une tension dans sa bouche, et se demanda si Loki en était conscient.

« -Je préférerais garder mon verre que vous me devez pour un meilleur moment et un endroit différent.

-Comme tu veux. »

Tony se rassit au bar à petit-déjeuner.

« -L'énergie qui alimente votre tour, vos machines, est-ce que cela fait du bruit ?

-Eh bien, cela bourdonne. Je présume. Pas grand-chose d'autre vraiment, je suppose, mais c'est pas quelque chose auquel j'ai vraiment fait attention. Habituellement je mets juste de la musique forte et je travaille, tu sais. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Arrête, c'est flippant. »

Loki cligna des yeux, détournant le regard.

« -Merci. Pourquoi ?

-Vous les Midgardiens êtes sourds, après tout. Et dire que je soupçonnais le contraire.

-Huh ?

-Rien. »

Loki secoua la tête, gardant les yeux fermés.

« -L'énergie de l'univers est de la musique. La magie la dirige simplement pour l'adapter à vos propres émotions. C'est tout. C'est des plus simples, en théorie ; l'univers essaie constamment de trouver des conduits pour s'exprimer. »

Tony prit une autre gorgée de son café, attendant. Lorsque Loki n'eut pas l'air de continuer, il ravala son orgueil et demanda.

« -Alors qu'est-ce que les mots ont à voir avec ? Pourquoi tu n'avais pas à parler avant ?

-Je…c'est difficile à expliquer. »

Tony ne parla pas. Loki s'éloigna du comptoir, commença à faire les cent pas, toujours pile hors de portée. Il était, décida Tony, incroyablement conscient de la distance entre eux à tout moment. Intéressant. Il en prit note en remarquant les yeux de Loki s'étrécir et en le voyant se lécher les lèvres. Cela ne ferait pas de mal de savoir.

« -Mes mains n'étaient pas attachées. Je pouvais les utiliser pour exprimer ce que je désirais. A présent, je dois retourner à…d'autres moyens d'expression, auquel cas il s'agit d'utiliser simplement les sons distillés de l'univers pour communiquer avec. L'ennui paresseux de ma jeunesse vient de nouveau à mon aide. »

Une chose tordue prétendant être un sourire, et misérablement en plus.

« -Cependant, je pense qu'elles devraient très bien faire l'affaire pour expliquer. »

Loki s'arrêta, regardant autour avant de remarquer la tablette de Tony, laissée sur le comptoir depuis le dîner. C'était à portée de bras de Tony ; ce dernier regarda le dieu calculer ; s'il n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont les yeux de Loki s'étaient étrécis plus tôt il l'aurait manqué. Apparemment une sorte de décision fut prise ; Loki se rapprocha, l'effleura de son doigt, et l'écran s'alluma.

Tony résista à l'impulsion de tendre la main et d'attraper son poignet, en particulier lorsqu'il vit l'épanchement soudain et rapide de données à l'écran. Il décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Loki ait terminé parce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas bien plus de la moitié des caractères en train de défiler ; il ne voulait pas perdre l'occasion de regarder en détail parce qu'il avait foutu le dieu en rogne**.** Vraiment, il était surpris que Loki soit si ouvert sur le sujet. Il se souvint encore du noir et des mots –peut-être que Loki s'ennuyait juste.

Lorsque Loki fut de nouveau hors de portée, en sécurité (nonchalamment, afin que le dieu n'ait pas l'air d'essayer), Tony fit glisser la tablette, fit défiler le…e-book plutôt nettement organisé ? Vraiment ?

« -Tu sais ce qu'est un putain d'e-book ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« -Thor peut à peine faire marcher un grille-pain. Je pensais pas que vous les Ases sachiez même ce qu'était un ordinateur. »

Tony jeta un œil à la table des matières.

« -Je savais pas que j'allais avoir des devoirs.

-Vous avez demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, oui. J'arrive pas à croire que t'avais juste ça stocké tranquille dans ta tête. Putain, je pensais pas que quiconque avait autant d'entassé dans sa tête sans être moi. »

Tony sirota son café. _Echelle Standard, Cadence, Hymne, Aléatoire, notation, usage typique, duration, forme des ondes, lexiques… _Il ne savait même pas la moitié de ce que ces choses signifiaient. Il pourrait avoir besoin de déterrer un dictionnaire, ou juste de demander à Jarvis.

« -Ça a l'air d'être même à moitié décemment organisé, c'est pas juste. J'aimerais que la moitié de mes notes soit autant organisée. »

Loki rit doucement. Tony leva les yeux vers lui avant de se retrouver happé par les informations qu'on venait juste de lui passer.

« -Y'a une raison particulière pour que ce soit juste là, prêt à être balancé ?

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. »

Les mots étaient sans émotion malgré le rictus sur les traits de Loki. Ses yeux l'étaient, aussi, d'ailleurs.

« -Tu dois _vraiment _t'ennuyer. »

Un haussement d'épaules puis disparu. Ah. Donc il avait tapé droit dans le mille. Il revint à la tablette. Eh bien, il était déjà debout. Cela ne ferait pas de mal de lire un peu.

XXXXXX

Il commença, de façon assez appropriée, par le début. Il y avait une petite note, quelque peu sarcastique, qui suggérait qu'il commence par Echelle Standard, seulement car cela serait moins confus s'il avait une compréhension solide des bases. Tony les passa presque par esprit de contradiction –enfin il essaya, mais réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi parlait Loki avec la fréquence, les formes d'amplitude, ou d'où il sortait des significations bordel.

Tony ne grommela qu'un peu.

« -Tony, tu as une réunion. Pose ta tablette.

-Mm. »

Il y alla, laissant la tablette. Dit à Jarvis d'y jeter un œil et de tout classer, de feuilleter et de découvrir ce que 'xE rre' signifiait pour lui et qu'il y reviendrait.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_***Les Craquantes : **_**Série américaine humoristique (nom original « **_**The Golden Girls »**_**) diffusée dans les années 80 aux Etats-Unis et à partir de 1996 en France. Elle raconte la cohabitation entre trois femmes quinquagénaires aux origines sociales et culturelles très différentes dans une villa à Miami.**

_**** **_**: Alors il va s'agir là de plus une note de traduction à tendance culturelle. La question originale de Tony en anglais est « What's it mean? », ce que nous comprenons nous comme « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? », ce qui est exactement ce qu'il veut dire bien sûr. Sauf qu'en anglais, le mot « mean » possède une polysémie des plus exaspérantes : outre de signifier, eh bien, « signifier », il veut également dire « méchant », mais là, dans ce cas précis, c'est encore à un autre niveau que la compréhension de ce terme se situe. « Mean » est aussi ce que l'on appelle la « moyenne » en mathématiques pour vous situer la chose, dans une liste de nombres, si vous les additionnez tous et que vous divisez la somme obtenue par le nombre de nombres que vous aviez au départ, vous obtenez la moyenne de cette liste, qui se dit donc « mean » en anglais. Et Loki le comprend dans ce sens, d'où sa confusion, et l'impossibilité pour moi de la retranscrire mot pour mot en français. **

**IMPORTANT : ****Un certain nombre parmi vous m'a demandé si je comptais également reprendre la traduction de Winterheart, ou Coeurdhiver en français. Jusque-là j'avais répondu que non, en expliquant que tant que la traductrice n'avait pas officiellement abandonné, je n'y toucherai pas. Sachant qu'elle m'avait également dit, il y a de cela quelques mois, suite à un message que je lui avais envoyé, qu'elle comptait reprendre peu après, je m'attendais à ce qu'un nouveau chapitre s'annonce bientôt. Or, comme il n'en a rien été, je l'ai de nouveau contactée, et cette fois-ci, sa réponse a été très claire : elle ne continuera pas sa traduction par manque de temps. Elle a d'ailleurs fait une update à ce propos sur son profil, pour ceux qui voudraient aller lire.**

**Je vous annonce donc que maintenant oui, je reprends Winterheart. Depuis le début malheureusement, comme pour Off The Record, mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Je risque de mettre plus de temps que d'habitude car cela me fera trois traductions au lieu de deux, avec des chapitres relativement longs à chaque fois, mais je vous promets comme d'habitude de faire de mon mieux.**

**A bientôt donc !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Was yea ra wael._

J'en suis heureux (et souhaite le rester).

* * *

><p>En premier fut l'intensité—<em>fut.<em>

Parce qu'il aimerait beaucoup mieux connaître Loki, découvrir comment tournait son esprit, ce qui se passait, pourquoi les visites soudaines. Oh comme Tony voulait, parce que plus il lisait, plus il apercevait des bribes de l'être qui avait écrit ça. Ce premier morceau, sur l'Échelle Standard, était entièrement écrit avec l'intérêt forcé que Tony avait utilisé en écrivant des essais scientifiques pour le lycée et l'université. Faits parce qu'il le devait, pas parce qu'il en avait envie.

Mais les bribes, oh les bribes, oh tellement alléchantes, du dieu, apparaissaient, un esprit auquel Tony soupçonnait de pouvoir expliquer ses inventions sans avoir besoin d'arrêter et d'expliquer, sans avoir besoin d'abêtir.

Loki visitait (deux mois), répondait à ses questions ; pourquoi n'y avait-il que six intensités ?

« -Parce que c'est le nombre qu'elles sont. Aimeriez-vous en mémoriser davantage ? »

Un rictus diabolique.

« -Je peux certainement en ajouter, si vous voulez.

-Uh, non. C'est bon. On est parés. »

Tony ne fit pas grand cas du fait qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec l'e-book. Il leva le pouce en direction de Loki.

« -Excellent. A présent. Vous avez dit qu'il y a une sorte de continuation de ce _Henry IV _que j'ai regardé ?

-Ouais. L'ai enregistré pour toi. »

Il mit en marche _Henry IV _et essaya d'ignorer la façon dont Loki était assis là, immobile et silencieux (et à l'envers, les pieds sur le dossier du fauteuil, c'était quoi c'bordel), la façon dont ses yeux verts clignaient et absorbaient ce qu'il voyait, essayant de se refocaliser sur ses études. Essayant de ne pas lever le regard et de noter que Loki était plus maigre, avait l'air plus…fantomatique ? Moins solide. Moins réel. Était ainsi à chaque visite (trop de visites et jamais assez).

En second fut _l'émotion_, et il y en avait tellement parmi lesquelles choisir, pas comme l'intensité, intensité limitée. Si _Tony _avait été celui qui avait couché ce langage par écrit il se serait assuré qu'il y en ait bien plus parmi lesquelles choisir ; Tony était une personne intense. (Et peut-être qu'il devrait faire attention à ça, au fait qu'il y en ait tellement, que peut-être le problème de Loki était un excès d'émotion alors que celui de Tony était un excès de passion, mais il rejeta la chose dans le fond de son esprit, avec son décomptage des visites (trois mois)).

_Ouai—_le bonheur. Le bonheur était lorsque Loki se montrait et souriait quand Tony lui disait qu'il devrait terminer ses phrases.

« -Aviez-vous votre Jarvis pour vous dire ce que cela signifie ?

-Peut-être, permit Tony, parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. »

Pour la première fois il se sentit mal d'avoir laissé Jarvis faire quelque chose lorsque ces yeux verts eurent l'air d'être un peu déçus de lui. Loki voulait quelque chose, et Tony ne savait pas _quoi_. Mais il ne demanderait pas, parce que Tony avait envie aussi. Envie de toucher, envie de comprendre, envie de demander 'pourquoi ?'

« -Alors ?

-Tu étais vraiment, vraiment content de quelque chose. »

Loki rit, doucement, puis revint à son observation des designs sur lesquels Tony travaillait, la façon dont ses doigts actionnaient et tressaillaient en les parcourant, créant. Il était de l'autre côté de la table, éternellement hors de portée, un doigt passant sur la surface.

« -Cet…*Unix. Vous avez dit avoir des livres dessus.

-Oh, c'est vrai. Ouais. »

Tony fit glisser vers lui une tablette sur la table, s'assurant de ne pas envahir l'espace personnel du dieu.

« -Ne casse rien. »

Un éclair sournois d'yeux verts brisés.

En troisième fut le contexte, le temps que devrait durer la chose. Tony n'était jamais bon pour faire durer. De même, apparemment, que Loki –encore six. Juste six mots pour décrire toutes les longueurs variées et les contextes dans l'univers, si on croyait Loki concernant le fait que les mots n'étaient simplement que des mimiques mises à nu de la voix de l'univers.

_Ra_—cela ne le dérangerait pas que cette chose dure un moment.

Loki, arrivant pile au moment où Tony était sur le point de s'endormir. Un tremblotement d'inquiétude, le « ah, devrais-je partir alors ? » bas, et Tony se força à s'asseoir, ivre comme il l'était au bar (parce que les visites s'espaçaient de plus en plus et Tony ne s'en inquiétait _pas, merci_)(sauf que _si_)(quatre mois)(sept mois _toujours second du sang sur les mains_) parce qu'il voulait faire davantage avec Loki que juste baiser ces jours-ci.

« -Vous avez…vous avez imbibé de l'alcool.

-Bu. C'est 'bu' que tu cherches. Et c'pas vrai. Du tout. »

Tony cligna des yeux, fatigué, en avisant Loki, le fait que le dieu ait presque l'air d'une ombre.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Suis Tony Stark. Si je me sens de boire et de me soûler alors je le ferai, dit-il avec pétulance. »

Tony reprit une gorgée de sa bière, vit Loki murmurer. Il y avait presque quelque chose de joyeux sur les traits de Loki, quelque chose de blessé et d'en colère et de malveillant, une trace du dieu qui avait trébuché sur Terre et essayé de tous les mettre à genoux.

La bière avait un goût de boue et de cendres dans sa bouche ; Tony eut un haut-le-cœur, cracha sur le comptoir et foudroya Loki du regard.

« -Qu'est-ce que _putain _?! »

Loki ricana sombrement.

« -Putain, dit le dieu, souriant, et Tony lui pardonna le coup de la boisson (envie)(est-ce que Loki avait mangé ? Bu ?) parce que _bordel _personne ne devrait être en mesure de prononcer un mot de façon si séduisante. »

Au moins ce n'était pas de la violence et une fenêtre fracassée.

Dans la faible lumière de la pièce, il semblait plus pâle, tout en angles aigus et en ombres, les yeux luisants aussi brillants que des joyaux. Tony pouvait voir la ligne délicate de sa clavicule sous la tunique qu'il portait, pouvait regarder ces mains manipuler de la magie toute la journée. Ne serait pas dérangé de les voir à d'autres endroits.

« -Où étais-tu passé ?

-Ici et là. Où. »

Le dieu se tourna, se tortilla, contourna le bar, fit les cent pas, passa les doigts sur les meubles mais toujours hors de portée d'une façon à vous rendre fou. Tony le suivit du mieux qu'il pouvait, quelque chose transperçant son cerveau imbibé et lui disant que les choses n'allaient pas. Ce n'était pas le Loki intelligent qui s'asseyait à l'envers pour regarder Shakespeare, pas le Loki qui riait aux tentatives de Tony de comprendre le langage de la magie que Loki avait inventé, pas le Loki qui remettait en cause les designs de Tony et l'invention humaine.

« -Et où errerai-je, dans la nuit sombre, mais ici, là, où.

-T'es pas passé, dit prudemment Tony.

-Ici ? »

Loki fit une pause, regarda Tony ; celui-ci capta un plissement d'yeux, un poing se serrant vivement, un tournoiement d'_égarement _en-dessous de la surface mouvante de ces yeux.

« -Loki. »

Il était soûl. Il n'était pas équipé pour gérer ça. Bordel, il pouvait à peine se gérer lui-même.

« -Comment tu te sens à ce propos ?

-_Nn yant ga_. »

Des mots brisés, puis Loki se redressa de nouveau, se referma, puis se détourna. Tony se secoua là où il était assis, réalisant soudainement que même s'il apprenait les langues de Loki il ne serait jamais un mage, pas dans un million d'années –il pouvait avoir du pouvoir dans ses mots mais ce n'était pas de la bonne sorte. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était la boisson ou les mots, mais son cœur lui faisait mal sous la douleur dans la voix de Loki, la peur, la reconnaissance du désespoir, la souffrance, faites que ça s'arrête maintenant, _bientôt_. C'était le plus proche d'un appel à l'aide qu'il allait arracher à Loki et il n'aurait jamais pu être en mesure de l'entendre s'il n'avait pas demandé à propos de la magie quatre mois auparavant.

« -Assieds-toi. »

Il se força à se lever, désigna la chaise. Loki glissa hors de sa portée comme un chat errant, et Tony se dirigea vers lui, essaya de le mener bien qu'il puisse à peine tenir sur ses pieds.

« -Assieds-toi, Loki. »

Loki l'observa, puis s'assit sur le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux voletant à travers la pièce, voletant jusqu'à Tony. Tony se laissa tomber sur un canapé.

« -Toi. Ça. Chat. Chatons. J'aime plutôt les chatons, pas vous ? »

Les mots se déversèrent et roulèrent, bousculant Tony et le faisant ouvrir les yeux pour regarder. Là, encore, cette bribe de peur, le poing serré impulsif et les lèvres léchées des plus indicatives.

« -Vous devriez, ils sont…de cette couleur. Vous savez. Couleur des arbres humides, comme vos cheveux. _DIzNqoga wAssEzodalspha_—

-Loki. Arrête. Écoute. Écoute. »

Soudainement il fut sobre, incapable de dire si c'était la peur de ce dans quoi Loki venait juste de partir, ou la façon dont le dieu tremblait, les mains s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux, ayant l'air d'être sur le point de disparaître.

« -Écoute, Loki. »

Loki releva les yeux vers lui et Tony continua.

« -Écoute. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Tu veux une histoire ? _Écoute-_moi. »

Loki tremblait toujours, mais il regardait Tony, ne se perdait pas dans les mots quelconques qui nageaient dans sa tête et débordaient.

« -Ça va aller. Écoute. Histoire. Histoire. Mouais. Je pense pas en avoir une. »

Il leva une main, intimant Loki au silence préventivement.

« -Non, arrête, j'vais en trouver une. A nous deux, menteurs que nous sommes, nous devrions être capables de construire une histoire tu penses pas ? Écoute. T'as déjà entendu parler de Barbe-Bleue ? C'en est une bien. T'apprend à être prudent et intelligent si tu es curieux. Là, laisse-moi te raconter. Une fois, il y avait un homme avec une barbe bleue… »

Tony n'avait jamais parlé aussi vite de sa vie, pas comme il le fit cette nuit-là, ne s'arrêtant pas même quand Loki se détendit, glissa dans le fauteuil (à l'envers, un pied rebondissant au tempo du discours de Tony), même quand les yeux brisés du dieu retournèrent à un semblant de normalité, car c'était _Loki _qui le regardait et pas n'importe quel dieu en train de s'effondrer enfermé depuis sept mois dans une pièce noire. Il continua de parler, passa de Barbe-Bleue à Cendrillon puis au Petit Chaperon Rouge, tourna les histoires du mieux qu'il savait le faire, même quand il commença à se faire enroué, jusqu'à ce que Loki bâille enfin et ne s'étire et ne s'endorme. Disparaisse.

_Was yea ra wael_, pensa-t-il, lorsque Loki fut parti et qu'il s'allongea enfin sur le canapé, les yeux fatigués et sans voix, se rappelant des cils de Loki battre sur son visage lorsqu'il s'était endormi. _J'en suis très heureux. Heureux que cela soit moi auprès duquel tu es venu, et heureux d'avoir pu aider._

Il s'y était décidément mis plus profondément qu'il ne le voulait.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_***Unix : **_**Il s'agit d'un système d'exploitation multitâche et multi-utilisateur créé en 1969. C'est en gros l'ancêtre de Linux et d'Android (notamment), pour vous donner des exemples plus parlants.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« -As-tu inventé ces langues ? Parce que si oui on doit discuter. »

Loki cligna des yeux, se léchant les lèvres. Tony le regarda depuis là où il se tenait, en train de travailler sur un nouveau design pour son armure, arquant un sourcil et attendant. Il sentait que Loki ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son apparence soit si…mondaine depuis le temps ; mais le regarder, lui et ces yeux verts étudiant les designs flottant en l'air, il réalisa que peut-être il avait tort. Peut-être qu'ils y étaient habitués tous les deux. Il souffla et ferma le design.

« -Portes-moi attention, dit-il capricieusement, croisant les bras. »

Loki cligna des yeux et le regarda, souriant légèrement.

« -Je n'ai rien inventé.

-Ok, alors d'où sont sortis tous ces mots bordel ? Et pourquoi il n'y en a pas un pour dire bonjour ?

-Ah. Oui. Eh bien, on ne dit pas bonjour –tout existe dans l'univers, alors pourquoi y aurait-il un mot pour bonjour ? Vous agissez comme si c'était un langage fait pour la conversation, fit Loki d'un ton moqueur. Où en êtes-vous dans votre lecture ?

-Cadence. »

Tony se déplaça jusqu'au bar dans son labo pour se servir un verre. Loki commença à jouer avec sa table de travail, trouvant rapidement comment la faire marcher, comment tracer des lignes en l'air, et commença à créer des images, des mots balbutiés apparaissant en une étrange écriture. Le playboy regarda en silence en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson ; il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un saisir et utiliser l'espace de design si rapidement sans aide et il se demanda si c'était pour ça qu'il étudiait le dieu si affectueusement. Ça ou Loki l'avait vu l'utiliser suffisamment pour additionner deux et deux. Tout aussi doué d'aussi loin que Tony était concerné. Loki fit une pause, réalisa qu'il était observé, et regarda Tony.

« -Cadence ? »

Ses yeux luirent un peu en essayant de trouver ce que cela signifiait.

« -Une pièce musicale improvisée pour un soliste ? Je n'avais pas conscience que vous étudiiez les styles de musique classique, Stark. »

Tony prit un autre verre pour cacher son besoin de ravaler son anxiété soudaine dans le fond de sa gorge, espérant que Loki était suffisamment loin pour ne pas voir la sueur froide sur son front. « _Et où errerai-je, dans la nuit noire, mais ici, là, où » et des mains agrippant étroitement des cheveux noirs, tremblantes. _Cela faisait huit mois que Loki avait été ramené à Asgard ; Tony se rendit compte de la longueur de temps que cela représentait, l'excuse de Loki d'une 'chambre noire' lorsque Tony avait redemandé pourquoi Loki ne pouvait juste pas se montrer à une heure normale, chaque fois que le dieu apparaissait au milieu de la nuit ou tôt le matin.

« -Celui en alphabet, sans les fréquences, dit finalement Tony. »

Loki se contenta de continuer à le fixer, puis la compréhension s'épanouit dans ses yeux, et il rit –un courant sous-jacent de nervosité, Tony connaissait ce rire, parce que Loki riait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de ne pas trahir le fait que ses maladresses et égarements verbaux fréquents maintenant lui faisaient peur.

« -La _Cadence,_ pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit. »

Tony ne commenta pas.

« -_tsegaa taccab bJ sss, _oui ? »

Tony put dans les faits voir l'air trembler quand Loki prononça la dernière partie, et ne paniqua même pas –quand avait-il cessé de s'attendre à ce que Loki lui fasse du mal ?

« -Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le parliez couramment, de toute façon. Quelle était la question, déjà ?

-D'où viennent les mots ?

-Oui. Les mots viennent de la Cadence, laquelle vient de l'Hymn –avez-vous lu quoi que ce soit sur l'Hymn déjà ? Oui ? Comment le trouvez-vous ? Pédant, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'à quoi je pensais lorsque je l'ai écrit, mais je suppose que c'était inévitable. Hmmm ? »

Loki arrêta brusquement de parler, se mettant à fixer Tony.

« -La Cadence est le son de l'univers retranscrit en une gamme que les humains peuvent parler ? Tu parles ça, et tu t'es juste…assis là et t'as commencé à rassembler ces lettres ensemble jusqu'à ce que t'aies tous ces mots dans ce dictionnaire à la fin ?

-Est-ce inhabituel ? »

Tony n'aimait pas à quel point Loki avait l'air pensif, à quel point son regard était intense.

« -_Oui_, c'est _inhabituel_, les gens ne s'assoient pas juste et créent de nouveaux mots comme ça.

-Je suis difficilement 'les gens', Stark. »

Un étirement de lèvres et Tony ne pensa pas immédiatement à combien il aimerait les avoir sur sa peau. Loki revint à son jeu avec l'écran, déplaçant des lettres et ayant l'air amusé. Tony expira et tapota son réacteur Ark.

Huit mois. Il avait besoin de voir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il pouvait faire. Il détestait être le témoin de l'effondrement de Loki.

XXXXXX

« -Thor, mon grand, comment ça va ? T'aimes la Terre ? Tu manges beaucoup de Poptarts ? Comment va Jane ? »

Tony présenta son plus grand sourire et planta une main sur l'épaule du dieu. Thor cligna de ses yeux bleus en le considérant avant de retourner la tape d'épaule amicale –Tony dut se préparer afin de ne pas s'étaler face la première—et de lui rendre son large sourire.

« -Jane va très bien ! Nous sommes allés dans un parc d'attractions, c'était assez nouveau. Elle dit que demain nous irons visiter un zoo, qui a des animaux Midgardiens. »

Tony éloigna Thor des autres quand ils commencèrent à entrer dans le restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous, gratifiant Bruce d'un signe de main quand le scientifique le scruta.

« -Ah ouais ? C'est génial. Tu vas adorer le zoo, en plus la météo a été très bonne cette année, un peu chaude, mais hey, on peut pas tout avoir. Sinon, comment va ton frère. »

Le sourire de Thor s'évanouit. Merde, Tony avait espéré que le flot de mots aveuglerait le dieu, et il aimerait que Thor cesse de le regarder comme ça ; ça rendait le regard d'aigle triste de Steve quelque peu ridicule, vraiment.

« -Tu n'as pas à prétendre être intéressé, Tony.

-Hey, c'est blessant. Qui a dit que je prétendais ? Combien de temps il reste enfermé d'ailleurs ?

-Pourquoi demandes-tu ?

-Hey, il est pas supposé être celui qui est rusé ? J'pose juste quelques questions. Suis curieux. »

Il y avait Steve, ce qui laissait juste Natasha. Il voulait que Thor se dépêche de répondre à la putain de question parce qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps et les autres commençaient à être curieux.

« -Il ne va pas bien, mais refuse d'admettre qu'il avait tort. Cela me fait mal, Tony, parce que tout en étant dans l'erreur, mon frère ne faisait que se libérer. Il avait mal, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, car j'ai eu mon rôle à jouer dans sa souffrance. »

Thor fit une pause, regardant de nouveau Tony.

« -Tu me fais penser à lui, avant que le Bifrost ne se brise. »

Et la voiture de Natasha apparut.

« -Combien de temps il doit rester là-dedans ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu'il avait tort.

-T'en es sûr ? Vous avez pas un livre de loi ou quelque chose comme ça ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça, vous en avez un ou pas ?

-Peut-être. »

Les sourcils de Thor étaient froncés et Tony n'aimait vraiment pas le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à savoir ce que Thor pensait pour une fois. C'était Loki qu'il était supposé avoir du mal à déchiffrer, pas Thor.

« -Ouais, ben file-moi une copie, tu veux bien ?

-Je le ferai.

-Fantastique, allons manger. »

Il tapota le géant sur l'épaule puis le contourna et se dirigea droit vers le restaurant.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Thor fit halte à la tour avec le plus gros livre ornementé que Tony ait jamais vu de sa vie. Il espérait qu'il y avait un index ou une table des matières, parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à tout lire de la loi Ase juste pour découvrir comment les sentences données marchaient.

« -Merci, mon pote, pose-le juste sur la table du salon, parce que Tony n'était pas sûr de pouvoir soulever le livre. »

Thor le laissa tomber là où Tony l'avait désigné (la table craquant sinistrement) et épousseta ses mains sur son pantalon.

« -Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? demanda Thor, sa voix un grondement bas. »

Tony manqua presque de ne pas lui répondre, mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil à Thor, son cœur se tordit un peu. Personne ne devrait être capable d'avoir l'air aussi tacitement peiné.

« -Eh bien, je… Écoute, j'ai été coincé dans un endroit sombre et loin de tout avant et le type doit s'ennuyer. Vous auriez pu faire tellement d'autres choses –pourquoi ton père l'a pas juste envoyé sur Terre comme toi ? Qui sait. Enfin, voulais juste jeter un œil. C'est tout. »

Il se gratta la tête ; il n'allait pas dire à Thor que Loki se montrait à la tour, depuis presque cinq mois, et était systématiquement un peu plus usé et un peu plus pâle à chaque fois, un peu plus de raison en moins et que ça commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Tony, qui ne se souciait pas exactement de Loki, mais, eh bien, si 'désolé' allait faire sortir Loki, Tony pigeait totalement pourquoi Loki était toujours là-dedans, parce que les gens comme eux (Tony et Loki) ne disaient pas désolé, jamais, merci bien.

« -Entends-tu de la musique dans ta tête également ? »

Tony se figea dans son mouvement de passer ses mains sur le livre, surpris, et regarda Thor.

« -Non. »

Il hésita.

« -Ton frère, il m'a demandé si mon réacteur Ark faisait du bruit aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?

-Ah oui ? Quand ? »

Lorsque Tony se contenta d'hausser les épaules, le visage de Thor s'affaissa un peu mais il continua quand même.

« -Mon frère…écoute, tu ne dois pas lui dire que je t'ai dit ça. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il aime discuter. Mais ces ténèbres, c'est bien pire que ça ne l'est au premier abord ; mon frère entend de la musique, constamment. Chaque être avec lequel il interagit a une mélodie, et lorsqu'il est fatigué ou malade ou les deux, il ne peut pas les différencier –elles commencent à toutes jouer en même temps, et il dit…a dit, expliqué, une fois, qu'il y a également l'univers chantant constamment pour lui parce qu'il sait qu'il peut le comprendre.

Je ne l'entends pas. Et je ne pense pas que cela soit ton cas. Mais il y a des mages à Asgard qui eux peuvent, et il y a des musiciens ici –j'ai cherché, je ne suis pas aussi lent ou simple que tu sembles le penser, Tony—mais il y a des musiciens ici qui font l'expérience de la même chose à une échelle plus moindre.

-C'est…c'est de la torture. Il doit être en train de devenir dingue. »

Tony se souvint de mains tremblantes, de mots balbutiés se déversant ensemble, d'yeux tranchants comme du verre brisé. _Cadence, aléatoire, fréquence, amplitude, tempo, allegro, _de la musique tricotée dans chaque mot que Loki écrivait, un rythme fou décalé dans chacun de ses plans, (deux-deux-deux-trois) une valse ivre à huit temps lorsque le reste d'entre eux bougeait en *quatre-quatre.

« -En train ? dit sombrement Thor. »

Tony ne fit que s'inquiéter davantage, son estomac se tordant davantage et le rendant malade.

« -Uh… Ecoute. Je vais jeter un œil à ce livre, voir ce que je peux trouver. Merci encore.

-Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre. »

XXXXXX

Naturellement, les Ases n'avaient jamais entendu parler de l'index. Tony finit par y aller au pif et alla à ce qui avait l'air d'une section prometteuse d'après le contenu. Il pariait que c'était de la magie qui lui permettait de lire les mots qui n'étaient probablement pas en anglais, parce que ça serait le genre de chose que feraient les Ases.

C'était chiant, la lecture classique. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que le droit n'était pas intéressant peu importe quel monde c'était.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous…des mots ? Voir des mots, comprendre. »

La voix de Loki était basse et grinçante, comme s'il avait hurlé durant très longtemps. Lorsque Tony releva le regard, ses yeux parcouraient la pièce de façon erratique, assis et ayant l'air presque transparent. Pour la première fois (impressionnant, considérant qu'ils se rapprochaient encore plus du sixième mois de visites), il était à portée de bras et ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

« -Lire. »

Il attendit, regardant Loki, croisant ses yeux. Quelque chose de fou et de sombre et de colérique nageait sous la surface.

« -Lire. Je l'ai dit.

-En effet. Ce n'est rien d'intéressant. T'as été absent un moment. »

Il attendit que le regard de Loki s'éloigne brusquement, vacille autre part ; attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le dieu ne regardait pas, puis tendit la main et le toucha. Ou l'aurait touché, si sa main n'avait pas traversé le…quoi ? L'envoyé ? Spectre ? Il avait déjà remis sa main sur la table le temps que Loki revienne à lui.

« -J'étais distrait.

-M'en doute. Tu dois avoir beaucoup à faire là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki le fusilla du regard, mais Tony l'ignora. Il s'était demandé pourquoi personne ne se précipitait pour trouver Loki à chaque fois qu'il se montrait, et maintenant il avait sa réponse. Il se demanda ce que Loki devait chanter pour être en mesure de s'envoyer lui-même comme ça, et combien il devait être sain d'esprit. Se demanda si les visites à l'extérieur rendaient le temps passé seul pire.

« -Désolé. Tu m'as chopé à un mauvais moment, c'est tout. Tu veux que j'allume la télé ? »

Loki l'observa prudemment. Tony essaya de lui sourire, mais cela se rapprocha probablement davantage d'une grimace.

Loki disparut. Il y eut à peine une lueur de quelque chose dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne soit parti, une seconde de surprise et ayant l'air _perdu _–cela lui avait échappé, alors. Tony soupira, soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé par le droit Ase qu'il ne l'avait été. Il se souvint de l'e-book dans sa tablette, rempli d'années de Loki essayant de saisir les sons auxquels il ne pouvait échapper, essayant de les rendre utiles. Au moins Tony avait eu le choix lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans sa folie.

XXXXXX

« -T'es là ! »

Thor fronça les sourcils en considérant Tony. Il était dans son armure asgardienne, tout en cape rouge, le marteau accroché à sa taille.

« -Génial, viens, tu m'emmènes à Asgard, je dois parler à ton père. »

Les cheveux de Tony partaient dans toutes les directions, et il avait l'air de marcher principalement au café et à l'excitation.

« -Ecoute, tu dois porter ce bouquin, c'est beaucoup trop lourd pour mes membres chétifs de mortel, j'ai déjà essayé et je pense que je me suis déplacé quelque chose dans le bras, hey, arrête de lambiner, j'ai trouvé. On fait sortir ton frère de là, bougeons bougeons bougeons. »

Thor se contenta de fixer Tony, la bouche s'ouvrant un peu et un minuscule rayon d'espoir s'allumant dans ses yeux.

« -Allez, écoute, tu devrais vraiment lire plus. C'est tout _là-dedans_, t'aurais totalement pu faire ça il y a bien cinq, voire six bons mois au lieu de l'obliger à faire ce truc mental flippant et à se projeter comme un fantôme dans ma tour. Bougeons.

-Tu sais comment…mon frère est venu ici…quoi ?

-Allons-y, Monsieur Etincelle, j'ai pas toute la journée. J'expliquerai sur le trajet. Maintenant va chercher le livre. »

Thor alla chercher le livre, et Tony s'accrocha à sa cape.

« -Ok, fais ce mojo, qu'on aille à Asgard. J'ai des choses de _prévues _et Pepper va me tuer si je manque le dîner de charité ce soir. »

XXXXXX

Il n'y eut même pas de grande audience. Juste lui et Odin et Thor. C'était presque décevant, vraiment, mais en même temps cela voulait dire qu'il avait une chance de revenir avant que quiconque ne remarque qu'il était absent. Il ne voulait vraiment pas contrarier Pepper, il marchait déjà sur la corde raide après avoir fait sauter une réunion ce matin en attendant que Thor se montre, et elle allait se raidir encore plus lorsqu'elle découvrirait _pourquoi _il l'avait faite sauter.

Odin ne lutta même pas vraiment, son œil unique étincelant juste (et Tony commençait à soupçonner qu'Odin avait juste attendu que Tony se montre depuis un moment maintenant, n'était-ce pas là une pensée flippante) alors qu'il lisait la partie que Tony avait trouvée sur les périodes de probation à condition que quelqu'un se porte garant (un champion) pour celui ayant des ennuis (Tony se portait garant du bon comportement de Loki, à quoi _pensait-il _?). Il ne lui donna qu'une seule vraie stipulation –d'aller récupérer Loki lui-même. Tony aurait protesté mais, eh bien, Odin était un grand type et Tony pas tellement. Il mettrait Loki sur ses pieds et le soulèverait sur ses épaules s'il le devait.

Ce qui ne justifia pas pourquoi il se sentit si putain de nerveux pendant que Thor le guidait à travers les couloirs d'Asgard, de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ce que Tony ne fut certain qu'à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents qu'il savait comment revenir et que le seul son soit leurs pas dans le couloir, résonnant trop fort, trop intrusifs. Huit, presque neuf mois emprisonné dans les profondeurs d'Asgard, dans le noir, incapable d'utiliser ses mains, sans rien d'autre que les pensées pour le dévorer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Thor fit signe à Tony d'y aller ; le soulagement qui avait été sur le visage du dieu du tonnerre plus tôt était déjà tempéré par la peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient.

Tony le gratifia d'un rictus, poussa la porte, et jura.

XXXXXX

_Rrha ki ra hymme vonn Ma ki ga ruinie Rrha yea ra gfowi—__baldurloki sang sur ses mains lokibaldur laufey YYeeeeaaaRH ZZZZaaaactaaaa il iiilttttT sssSSSSSS—_

_De la lumière. Aveugle, mais il y a des formes, en train de bouger, des ombres. Fermer les yeux, oui, mieux, ténèbres mais pas complètes, il y a trop de lumière, trop de bruit, l'effleurement rugueux et grossier du tissu contre le tissu, respiration qui n'est pas la sienne. Trop de sensations, des mains rugueuses attrapant les siennes et tirant, coupant, la soie presque brûlante alors qu'elle s'éloigne._

_dlzl flrUIO qNgNsl_

« -Loki, arrête ça, écoute-moi, écoute. Merde, comment je dis ça ? 'Was granme ra hyma mea' regarde, écoute, tu peux rire de la façon dont je massacre ton joli langage. Allez. »

_Familier, tout est si familier, une voix qu'il connaît dans sa tête, écoute écoute, hyma, gigote un peu contre la lumière trop vive et capte une faible lueur bleue, cheveux de tronc d'arbre mouillé, mains—quelqu'un à l'extérieur de lui qu'est-ce que c'est—l'attirant, ses muscles pour se lever hurlant de douleur zlzOxNNNN_

« -Je te tiens, Loki, allez, viens, c'était une mauvaise idée, c'était quand la dernière fois que t'as mangé » _monde qui tourne et trop lumineux et trop trop de bruit et mouvement et toucher, brûlant _« parce que je sais que j'aurais pas pu faire ça avant. Bougeons, au moins c'est plus facile de te porter, pas vrai ? » _Il peut entendre un pouls, sourd, grondant, et ce n'est pas le sien, le bourdonnement de bleu-blanc qui est soudainement tellement saaHHorribllle FFffaaAamm teeCaAAssaaaaaaa ssssSSSssyyyyyy _« Loki, silence, Thor, mets un doigt sur ses lèvres ou quelque chose, il me fait flipper » _pression sur ses lèvres, mais pas pointue, pas comme l'aiguille et le fil de cuivre magique et déchirure, pas de venin cette fois, cette voix familière ces formes familières et il ferme les yeux et il n'y a rien que de la lumière blanche et le bourdonnement de bleu, petite mélodie qui murmure et serpente dans son ouïe et c'est le plus proche du silence qu'il ait jamais eu._

_Was yea ra wael._

« -Was yea ra wael aussi, Loki. Je suis content aussi. »

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_***quatre-quatre : **_**Pour ceux et celles qui ne seraient pas musiciens, ou qui ont oublié leurs cours de musique de collège, voici une petite explication : une partition de musique est divisée en portées, soit les cinq lignes superposées où on écrit les notes, elles-mêmes divisées en mesures, soit les espaces plus petits séparant les notes. Au début d'un morceau, vous avez différentes indications pour le musicien, comme la clé par exemple (de sol généralement, qui est également la plus connue, mais cela change selon les instruments ; il en existe sept en tout), mais également le tempo ou la cadence, en clair, la vitesse à laquelle il faut jouer. Sans entrer dans les détails, si vous avez déjà vu une partition, il y a deux chiffres superposés au début après la clé également, généralement ¾ ou 4/4 ; il s'agit du nombre de temps, ou de pulsations, par mesure. Traditionnellement, il y a quatre temps par mesure, qui s'écrit donc avec deux 4 superposés ; c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile à jouer rythmiquement. Après, lorsqu'il s'agit de la valse, qui est un genre de morceau particulier, cela devient plus compliqué…pour faire simple et sans entrer dans les technicités, sachez juste que la valse se calque TOUJOURS sur un rythme à trois temps d'importances inégales, et que c'est le premier temps qui est le plus important, parce qu'il marque la pulsation, ce qui rend le rythme très lent si vous ne comptez que celui-là. **

**Bref, ce qu'il faut comprendre dans ce passage du texte, c'est que Loki fonctionne sur un rythme de valse, pendant que le reste d'entre eux suit le rythme de base simple et traditionnel, en 4/4 donc, ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont en complet désaccord, car les deux ne peuvent pas se calquer l'un sur l'autre.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Loki se recroquevillera sur lui-même et couvrira ses oreilles au moindre bruit soudain.

Mais il se lamente lorsque le bruit cesse.

Loki fermera étroitement les yeux lorsqu'il y a la moindre lumière plus forte que 'juste légèrement assez vive pour ne pas cogner votre orteil sur quelque chose'.

Mais il pleure lorsque la lumière s'éteint de nouveau.

Loki murmurera et chantera et déversera des mots qui vibrent de pouvoir quand quelque chose l'effleure.

Mais il rattrape ce qui l'a touché lorsque cela s'éloigne.

Et cela brise le cœur de Tony, de façon plus tranchante et perçante que le shrapnel le sera jamais, de voir ce dieu qui peut toujours détruire le monde s'il le veut sans son intelligence, son extérieur calleux et son rictus charmant. Il reste, lorsque Loki attrape son bras, et il lui raconte des histoires dans un murmure –et il peut dire que même ce murmure est trop fort pour Loki, mais s'il se tait Loki ouvrira les yeux et le cherchera, louchant et clairement à l'agonie à cause de ça.

Il semble qu'une éternité passe avant que Loki ne cesse de siffler lorsque la lumière s'allume, avant qu'il n'arrête de se couvrir les oreilles, avant qu'il ne tressaille pas à chaque fois que quoi que ce soit le touche. Une éternité à laisser Loki rassembler ses morceaux.

XXXXXX

« -Monsieur, vous devriez aller à la cuisine. »

Tony grommela et se retourna dans son lit, maintenant un oreiller sur son visage.

« -J'veux pas.

-Mr. Laufeyson y est, et est actuellement incroyablement mécontent de la cafetière. Je ne crois que je serai pas en mes— »

Tony était déjà debout et passait la porte, se précipitant dans la cuisine avec rien que son boxer. Loki était là, robe de chambre trop lâche autour de sa forme, se tournant pour regarder Tony. Il y avait du feu vert dans sa main et cela prit à Tony environ deux secondes chrono pour comprendre que Loki était sur le point de détruire la cafetière.

« -_NON !_ »

Tony plongea entre Loki et la cafetière, agitant un doigt devant lui.

« -Non, _vilain _Loki, tu ne détruis _pas _ma cafetière, coupe le feu magique. Maintenant. »

Le feu s'éteignit.

« -Bien. Bien. Bordel. Détruis pas des trucs parce que tu les aimes pas. Regarde. Assieds-toi. »

Il désigna le bar à petit déjeuner.

« -_Assieds-toi_. Je vais te faire de la nourriture. Tu vas aimer. Nourriture. Café. »

Des yeux verts étincelants le regardèrent.

« -_Assieds-toi_. Me le fais pas répéter. »

Loki s'assit.

« -Je ne suis pas…une de ces bêtes à quatre pattes que vous les mortels aimez promener. »

Sa voix était basse, âpre, et Tony ne célébra pas immédiatement (extérieurement) les premiers mots que Loki avait prononcés en deux semaines. Il sortit le mélange à pancake, fouilla le frigo à la recherche de bacon, et commença à poser des poêles sur le gaz. Il hésita, puis ajouta des œufs. C'était mauvais de manger autant après ne pas avoir mangé du tout, mais Tony soupçonnait que les estomacs de dieu ne fonctionnaient pas avec les mêmes principes que les estomacs humains. Loki dévorerait probablement tout son stock de nourriture. Heureusement qu'il était milliardaire.

« -Ah ouais ? Alors ne détruis pas ma cafetière, n'essaie pas de détruire ma cafetière, ne fais pas mine de détruire ma cafetière. »

Il se retourna pour regarder Loki pendant qu'il fouettait le mélange à pancake avec du lait et des œufs, s'arrêtant pour le désigner.

« -Pigé ? »

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent en regardant le fouet.

« -Ça a l'air infect.

-Ne fais même pas mine que tu mangerais pas ça cru si je te le donnais. Mais c'est bon. Je vais le faire frire.

-Frire ? »

Tony commença à faire cuire un peu de bacon, puis versa deux petites pancakes dans une autre poêle, commença à battre les œufs.

« -Oh purée, tu vas m'adorer. T'as jamais essayé la nourriture frite. C'est génial. »

Loki le laissa cuisiner, et Tony lui jeta un œil occasionnellement. Le dieu avait l'air fatigué et trop maigre et, eh bien, beaucoup mieux que Tony pensait qu'_il _ressemblerait s'il passait huit-presque-neuf mois coincé dans une pièce noire sans rien que ses pensées. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines (et trois jours) depuis qu'il avait ramené Loki à la tour, et le voir debout, se baladant, après l'épave anéantie qui était arrivée au début était impressionnant. Et, si Tony était honnête, _incroyablement _cool.

Il était quelque peu jaloux. Et également heureux que Loki soit _réel _et plus une sorte de fantôme.

Loki observa l'assiette que Tony posa devant lui quelques minutes plus tard, garnie d'une haute pile de pancakes, de bacon, et d'œufs. Tony leur servit du café, attrapa le sirop d'érable et le versa partout sur ses pancakes. Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur la façon dont Loki le regarda avant de l'imiter, attendant juste la réaction du dieu lorsqu'il prit sa première bouchée de délicieuse bénédiction sirupeuse frite. Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent légèrement ; il ne dévora pas sa nourriture, mâcha justement lentement, pensivement, bordel, élégamment. (Tony était toujours impressionné par les gens qui rendaient élégant le fait de manger, parce que manger n'était pas vraiment une chose élégante du tout).

« -C'est des plus…intéressants, admit Loki avant de revenir à son assiette.

-Bon. Le mot que tu cherches est bon. »

Loki haussa juste les épaules et ne reprit plus la parole.

XXXXXX

Tony fit irruption, arrachant sa cravate. Les réunions administratives allaient être bannies si jamais il dirigeait le monde. Il pariait que Loki n'aurait pas requis des réunions administratives et souhaita plus ou moins avoir laissé le dieu gagner. Il enleva son manteau –le garda sur son bras, il pensait que c'était un des vraiment beaux pour lesquels Pepper le tuerait s'il le malmenait trop- et entra dans le salon.

Et s'arrêta juste.

Loki était allongé à l'envers sur le fauteuil, tenant la tablette de Tony devant son visage, utilisant un doigt pour scroller une chose ou une autre. Son haut de pyjama –de la soie noire avec des boutons que Tony avait ressorti de son placard— remontait très lentement sur de la chair pâle en direction de son torse, laissant son ventre exposé pendant que sa main libre tambourinait un petit rythme intéressant sur la peau nue. Un pied rebondissait légèrement sur le dossier du fauteuil, suivant le tempo. Ses cheveux s'étalaient vers le bas, faisant comme une petite mare sur le sol ; ils avaient pas mal poussé pendant qu'il était enfermé, et pourtant jusque-là le dieu n'avait pas fait mention de vouloir les couper.

Tony essaya de se souvenir pourquoi il avait été si irrité en regardant les ombres se mouvoir sur l'estomac de Loki.

« -Vous aimez ce que vous voyez, Stark ? fit Loki d'une voix traînante, ne se détournant pas de la tablette.

-Et comment. Est-ce que tous les Ases ont un ventre aussi plat par défaut ou est-ce que c'est un Loki spécial ? »

Loki cessa de lire, écartant la tablette pour pouvoir regarder Tony, une main attrapant son haut de pyjama et le remettant en place. Il glissa de nouveau un peu lorsque Loki le lâcha ; Tony était des plus sûrs que la minuscule lamelle de chair blanche ressortant était encore plus allumeuse maintenant qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait le reste.

« -Vous êtes étrange, dit finalement Loki, brisant le silence et son regard ; Tony jurerait devant un tribunal qu'il y avait une rougeur sur le visage de Loki.

-J'ai déjà entendue celle-là avant. »

Tony se déplaça, s'assit sur le canapé et balança le manteau et la cravate sur l'accoudoir avant de poser ses pieds sur la table basse. Il ferma les yeux et garda la tête penchée en arrière durant quelques minutes puis les rouvrit pour regarder Loki.

« -Pourquoi t'utilises ma tablette ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Merde, Jarvis, y'a rien là-dessus qui va me donner une mauvaise image pas vrai ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Oh. »

Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu _es _en train de lire alors ?

-Je regardais ce qui vous absorbait tellement. »

Loki agita un peu la tablette dans sa direction.

« -Vous lisez _vraiment _cette immondice ? »

Tony cligna des yeux. Immondice ? Que lisait-il qui était une immondice ? Tony ne lisait pas d'immondice. Il se pencha en avant et piqua la tablette à Loki, vit des symboles et des commentaires à propos de la _session-quatre ondes d'amplitude _et des significations générales représentées par eux.

« -C'est toi qui a écrit ça. Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que t'as écrit quelque chose à jeter ? »

Il balança la tablette sur la table basse, hors de portée de Loki, et regarda le dieu. Les lèvres de Loki se courbèrent en ce que Tony ne put qu'appeler une moue, la lueur dans ses yeux se faisant légèrement plus tendue. Il avait presque l'air _normal _cet après-midi, comme quand il se montrait, hors de portée, à 4 heures du matin pour décortiquer le cerveau de Tony ; cela faisait-il vraiment une semaine que Loki avait commencé à prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui ? Si ce n'était pas pour l'occasionnel faux pas dans les mots toujours présent, Tony ne ferait pas confiance à son propre souvenir d'avoir porté Loki pour l'amener ici. Enfin, son souvenir et les enregistrements de Jarvis.

« -Je désire de la nourriture. »

Loki s'assit, tordu afin d'être installé les jambes croisées dans le fauteuil. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre autour de son visage, mais il ne bougea pas pour y remédier ; Tony résista à l'impulsion de tendre la main et d'y passer ses doigts. Se renfonça en arrière et ferma les yeux et prétendit ignorer Loki. Il pouvait entendre le bruissement du pyjama de Loki quand le dieu remua davantage ; cela prit grosso modo deux minutes avant que Loki ne recommence à taper un rythme avec ses doigts, un tic dont Tony était sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait l'étalage avant tout ça ; il se demanda si c'était comme lui tapotant le réacteur Ark lorsqu'il réfléchissait, quelque chose pour distraire, pour combler le silence. Et si Thor disait la vérité et que Loki entendait vraiment des choses tout le temps ? Ça pourrait un peu expliquer, pas vrai ? Il ne connaissait pas le silence, alors pourquoi taper du doigt –cela ne pouvait pas combler un vide n'est-ce pas ? A moins que cela ne soit qu'une habitude, exprimant ouvertement la magie le parcourant, ne le remarquant même pas parce qu'il avait été seul si longtemps et avait eu besoin de quelque chose à l'extérieur de lui, quelque chose qui disait 'J'existe, j'existe, entendez-moi, _écoutez_.' Ou peut-être pas. Qui savait, avec Loki ? Lui non, taré en eff—

« -_Stark_. »

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent brusquement, se braquèrent sur le visage de Loki ; le dieu le regardait, ses yeux verts brillants comme du verre brisé. Il y avait une note dans sa voix, dans la ligne de ses épaules tendues, qui laissa Tony savoir que ce n'était plus une plaisanterie. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, pas même sur la façon dont Loki se détendit quand Tony le regarda, mais il avait vu cette panique quand quelque chose lui rappelait Yinsen et l'Afghanistan. Stupide ; il était destiné à être un génie et il ne pensait pas que malgré toute sa santé physique, toutes ses séances de raccommodage de lui-même, Loki allait vraiment bien en-dessous de cette coquille de verre n'est-ce pas ? Durant les cinq-presque-six mois précédents dans la tour avec lui, Loki n'avait été rien qu'un fantôme, et s'inquiétait probablement qu'il le soit encore, incertain de ne pas être dans le noir et _seul_.

« -Ça te dit Thaï ? demanda Tony, faisant la paix. »

Il savait que Loki ne savait pas ce qu'était le Thaï, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment non plus. Vu la façon dont le dieu adorait les épices, il était des plus sûrs qu'il aimerait le Thaï. Loki le regarda prudemment, son extérieur revenant en place afin que Tony n'ait que de nouveau les indices les plus infimes à sa disposition.

« -Acceptable. »

Loki renifla, attrapa la télécommande, et commencer à zapper.

XXXXXX

Ce fut plus tard, après qu'ils aient mangé –_des pâtes à la cacahuète_, nota mentalement Tony, parce que Loki en était devenu absolument dingue—qu'il revint enfin au commentaire de Loki.

« -Donc pourquoi c'est à jeter ? »

Il utilisa ses baguettes pour désigner la tablette.

« -Hymn est fonctionnellement inutile à tout le monde qui n'est pas moi.

-Comment ça se fait ? »

Loki s'arrêta dans son mouvement de passer les doigts sur l'une de ses propres baguettes, allongé sur le dos, un de ses pieds effleurant juste à peine la jambe de Tony (et Tony ne ferait jamais de commentaire dessus à Loki, parce que même s'ils étaient juste des rappels de l'existence de Loki, Tony les adorait).

« -Je veux dire, ouais, je pige, c'est une fréquence que personne peut vraiment entendre s'il n'est pas toi ou un des autres grands magiciens à Asgard. Mais pourquoi c'est inutile de le noter ?

-Parce que. »

Loki s'assit, se détourna, et tendit la main vers la télécommande pour rallumer la télévision.

« -Jarvis, éteins ça. »

Et _purée _comme Loki pouvait toujours fusiller du regard quand il le voulait. Wow. Cela ne devrait pas non plus exciter autant Tony.

« -Considère que c'est ma troisième question.

-C'est une question stupide. »

Loki bougea pour se lever et Tony se saisit de son poignet, le faisant se rasseoir. Enfin, le guida. Il savait que Loki était déjà de nouveau bien plus fort que lui. Tony passa un bras autour des épaules de Loki.

« -T'as pas dit qu'elles devaient être intelligentes, fit-il en laissant son souffle effleurer l'oreille de Loki. »

Etait-il sobre ? Tony était des plus sûrs qu'il était sobre. Il avait seulement pris, quoi, deux verres au dîner. Attendez, est-ce que c'était un _rougissement _sur le visage de Loki ? Déjà parti. Tony aurait à enquiquiner Jarvis à propos de ça plus tard, voir si l'IA l'avait capté sur caméra pour l'analyser et exulter plus tard (surtout que cela ferait _deux fois _maintenant). Tony Stark –faiseur de rougissements divins. Le titre allait avoir besoin d'un peu de travail.

Loki n'essayait plus de s'éloigner ou d'éviter de répondre à la question, alors Tony prononça une autre victoire. Se demanda si Loki le laissait juste rester ainsi parce que le dieu était affamé de contact, contact extérieur, d'être rassuré du fait qu'il n'était plus seul dans le noir et juste un être incorporel se projetant dans la tour d'un ex-ennemi. Amennemi ? (Tony espérait secrètement ami et peut-être plus).

« -Dites-moi, Stark—

-Tony, interrompit Tony, parce qu'il aimerait vraiment entendre ce que la voix de Loki ferait de ces deux syllabes.

-Stark. Dites-moi, êtes-vous familier avec les échelles musicales Midgardiennes ?

-Bien sûr.

-Véritablement ?

-Enfin, ok, je connais un peu. Je pourrais probablement nommer quelques notes si tu me donnais un peu de contexte, comme trouver où elles sont en relation les unes avec les autres. J'ai jamais vraiment fait qu'écouter de la musique depuis des années.

-Mmm. Voici, donc, Mi. »

Loki fit vibrer ses cordes vocales, le son le plus profond et le plus riche, comme du chocolat au miel, que Tony ait jamais entendu de sa vie.

« -Mi, pigé. »

Il jeta un œil à son entrejambe, content que le fait qu'il soit à moitié dur ne soit pas évident. Merde, Loki aurait pu juste chanter et ils se seraient mis à genoux si c'était tout ce que son fredonnement faisait. Attendez, depuis quand avait-il commencé à plaisanter sur la tentative d'invasion de Loki ?

« -A présent, Stark, et Loki fut juste là, tellement, tellement proche, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, mais Tony garda son meilleur masque en place. Faites comme si je ne peux très sélectivement pas entendre la note Mi. Décrivez-la-moi. »

Tony cligna des yeux, haussa un sourcil en considérant Loki. Le dieu ne répondit pas, fit juste reposer sa tête en arrière sur le bras de Tony, ferma les yeux, et attendit. Le sourire suffisant donnait juste encore plus envie à Tony de répondre à la question, de prouver que Loki avait tort, mais il y connaissait vraiment que dalle en musique. Enfin, il supposait qu'il pouvait dessiner une portée ou quelque chose, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au son que cela faisait ; il n'était pas sûr que Mi évoque une émotion particulière—oh. Oh. Les mots de Loki qui semblaient si lointains, à propos des musiciens ou quelque chose, comment il pensait que les Midgardiens pouvaient entendre l'univers. Les musiciens pigeaient, ou certains d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il dessinerait une portée, créerait l'image d'une fréquence, des formes d'amplitudes dont personne ne pourrait sortir de son en les regardant.

« -Je peux pas, admit doucement Tony.

-De même, de façon assez amusante, que moi.

-Huh. Pourrais-tu essayer ?

-Je suppose que le e-book dans votre tablette n'est pas 'essayer' suffisamment pour vous ?

-Je veux dire vraiment. Du genre, avec des mots. Maintenant. »

Loki ouvrit les yeux, s'éloigna de Tony, se leva rapidement. Mauvaise chose à dire, il y avait quelque chose de brut sur le visage de Loki que le dieu essayait de cacher. Tony ne put bouger assez rapidement et n'osa pas essayer de se faire rasseoir Loki. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'avait trouvé Tony, ou des deux premières semaines lorsque Loki était une épave brisée ; ils n'avaient pas parlé des histoires ou de comment, même maintenant, Loki lui rentrait 'accidentellement' dedans. Tony eut mal comme un coup de poignard alors, sachant que Loki avait mal.

« -Je ne chante pas, Stark, pas si je peux l'éviter. Je vais me coucher. »

Tony resta juste assis là, entouré par les boîtes de nourriture et regarda autour. Il hésita, puis attira la tablette à lui, l'ouvrit. Passa le reste de Hymn et alla à Aléatoire.

Loki n'avait pas dit qu'Aléatoire était à jeter ; en ouvrant la description du début, il y avait une définition dans les faits. Aucun des autres n'avait de définition.

_Aléatoire : __Un solo utilisé pour démontrer talent, spontanéité compliquée ; composition qui laisse seulement une suggestion lors d'une performance de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas nécessairement performée de la même façon par deux artistes différents ; abus sybarite des termes anglais parce que vous les mortels ne semblez pas pouvoir décider de ce que ce terme devrait signifier._

Tony rit un peu. Comme c'était étonnamment du genre de Loki ; aucun des autres mots jusque-là n'avait eu en eux la voix que Tony était venu à associer au dieu à part pour de brefs flashs. Jarvis avait mentionné qu'il avait découvert ce que Loki disait dans cette section, mais Tony avait été un bon garçon, il avait résisté à l'impulsion de passer. Sage, parce que déjà il trouvait que cela faisait référence à la note Standard, ainsi que ce qui était différent. Comme, apparemment, une phrase en un seul mot. Un mot qui était juste un fil de caractères et de périodes.

Bordel, Loki. Sybarite en effet.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Loki avait disparu un matin. Tony ne l'avait pas du tout vu, était finalement allé frapper à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle restait Loki, avait attendu patiemment, avait ouvert et avait trouvé Loki juste…parti. Lit froissé et défait, un tiroir de commode à moitié ouvert. Il avait fixé la porte quelques minutes, puis avait exploré, était allé à la salle de bain, mais le dieu n'était pas là non plus. Juste une note laissée sur le comptoir –_Merci, Anthony_.

« -Ne fais rien exploser, murmura-t-il, espérant que Loki l'entende peu importe où il était parti. »

Il essaya d'ignorer à quel point sa maison était vide et calme sans les rythmes de Loki martelant les comptoirs, les murs, la peau.

Tony se plongea dans le travail, remodelant l'armure complètement encore une fois. Se joignit au reste de l'équipe pour le midi et le dîner plus souvent. Il vit la mâchoire de Pepper tomber lorsqu'il se montra soudainement au bureau et se porta dans les faits volontaire pour signer des papiers qui en avaient besoin.

« -Tony, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, avait-il fait en arborant son sourire à un million de watts avant de repartir. M'ennuie juste, Pep, j'ai pas le droit ?

-Tony… »

Mais Tony s'esquiva du bureau et commença à travailler sur l'affinage de ses designs de larges réacteurs Ark pour la production de masse. Lorsque le silence était trop pour lui, il allait finalement à sa tablette et commençait à lire, imaginant la voix de Loki en train de lire les mots.

Ne se laissait jamais lire trop en une fois, parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait de Loki, pour le moment (il devait croire que Loki reviendrait de nouveau, devait, peu importe combien c'était irrationnel, il se souvenait comment Loki s'était enroulé autour de lui ces deux premières semaines).

_Comme nécessaire, insérez les voyelles d'émotion appropriées dans les espaces libres, afin de caractériser la profondeur de votre émotion envers le sujet. En cas de grand ennui, arrangez-les en fonction des sujets auxquels vous souhaitez vous adresser. Oui, x. est également un verbe d'émotion, bien qu'il soit spécial et s'utilise strictement pour indiquer ce que vous ressentez à propos de ce dont il vous arrive de parler si un unique verbe n'est pas suffisant. Oui, vous êtes supposé faire cela sur le moment—quoi, vous pensez que les gens écrivent encore leurs compositions dans les faits ? C'est intuitif, Stark._

_A, I, U, E, O, N –force, douleur, tristesse/attention, bonheur, colère, négativité/détente. Je sens que vous approuverez le fait qu'il y en ait beaucoup moins cette fois—votre plainte concernant le nombre d'émotions que Note Standard a n'est pas passée inaperçue._

_Préfixez la voyelle d'émotion avec Y pour référer aux émotions 'vôtre' et LY pour référer aux émotions 'monde'._

_A présent, construisez une phrase simple._

« -Hupapsye, murmura Tony. »

C'était plutôt satisfaisant, d'être capable de dire qu'il pensait à Loki, qu'il lui manquait, un en unique mot mutilé. Cela ne fit pas moins mal.

XXXXXX

Chaque fois qu'ils se rassemblaient, il s'inquiétait que cela allait être Loki.

Il n'était pas sûr de quand cela arriva, mais il finit par arrêter.

XXXXXX

« -Eh bien, pourquoi je joue pas les oiseaux blessés ? Ça serait un très bon appât, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, j'aurai une occasion de tester ce nouveau jouet, de m'assurer que ça marche. Avoir chaque utilisateur de magie au courant d'où je suis à cause du réacteur Ark est un danger bien trop grand, et je suis surpris que personne y ait pensé plus tôt. »

Le reste de l'équipe le regarda en silence avant que Steve ne commence à parler.

« -Tu serais sans armure. Ça serait dangereux.

-Parce que le plan quelconque qu'on trouverait le sera pas ?

-Il a raison, interrompit Natasha. Tony est le moins dangereux d'entre nous lorsqu'il n'a pas l'armure. Amora ne sera pas capable de résister ; elle a remarqué combien Thor se donne du mal pour le défendre, et nous savons tous que c'est après lui qu'elle est véritablement.

-Ca règle la chose alors.

-Quoi, non. Non ça la règle pas. Tony, c'est incroyablement imprudent, dit Steve.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Tony aux autres, ignorant Steve. La technique de l'appât. J'entre, elle pense qu'elle me tient, bam. Vous la chopez par derrière. Thor l'a majoritairement en main sur ce coup-là, même si personne l'a prévu.

-Ça marcherait. Elle _est _obsédée par Thor. »

Bruce se tordit les mains. Natasha se contenta d'acquiescer, et Clint suivit peu après. Thor fronça les sourcils en considérant Tony avant d'acquiescer son accord également.

« -La démocratie en action. T'es en minorité, fit Tony en désignant Steve. Donc faisons ça demain. Piège, technique de l'appât. Natasha et moi pouvons sortir, vous vous vous occupez de notre magical girl et on l'appréhendera. »

Ils passèrent en revue les détails durant une heure supplémentaire ; Tony se leva et essaya de passer la porte avant que Thor ne puisse le choper pour demander comment allait Loki. Thor, cependant, semblait avoir réalisé à un moment donné durant le dernier mois que Tony l'évitait.

« -Tony, dit le dieu du tonnerre, lui faisant les gros yeux. »

Tony eut un grand sourire.

« -Salut, Sparky. Comment puis-je t'aider ?

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Oh, tu sais. S'balade quelque part, parle de nouveau avec des phrases complètes. Tu sais qu'il aime la nourriture Thaï ? C'est génial.

-Il est parti alors ? »

Thor n'avait même pas l'air ne serait-ce que vaguement surpris. Le sourire de Tony s'élargit et il essaya d'ignorer la façon dont son estomac se tordit.

_xU hUpIpsYE yorr, Loki. Je me soucie de toi, Loki. Reviens._

« -Ouais. Grosse surprise, pas vrai ? Il a rien fait exploser cependant, donc vous pouvez pas le récupérer.

-Ne t'agite pas ainsi, Iron Man. Il reviendra. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de bien, as placé ta foi en lui à un moment où personne d'autre ne le ferait. »

Thor lui tapota l'épaule, la première fois qu'il faisait ça sans donner l'impression à Tony que ses genoux allaient céder. Thor le dépassa et Tony s'appuya contre le mur, regardant le dieu du tonnerre partir. Il avait envie de le croire, vraiment, mais cela faisait tellement mal.

« -C'était quoi ça ? demanda Clint, regardant curieusement Tony. »

Tony haussa les épaules, se força à s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas les mots pour en parler.

XXXXXX

Tony déplaça quelques câbles de plus dans DUM-E, essayant de trouver ce qui coinçait le bras du pauvre bougre lorsqu'il bougeait. Tout avait l'air très bien, tout était parfait—parce que Tony l'avait fabriqué, bien sûr que cela serait parfait—mais c'était comme si quelqu'un avait foutu du putain de chewing-gum quelque part où cela coinçait à chaque fois que le robot bougeait d'une certaine façon.

« -_Nnoi crown touwaka arsye yor_. »

Tony sursauta quand la voix atteignit ses oreilles, lisse et glissante le long de sa colonne vertébrale –du chocolat de miel. Loki se tenait de l'autre côté de DUM-E, les traits lisses et l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Jean et chemise boutonnée, bouton du haut défait et montrant sa clavicule ; une main tenant deux verres de vin par les pieds, bouteille de vin rouge dans l'autre. Tony se tint assis là et se gorgea de la vue même s'il essayait de maintenir son visage inexpressif. Il n'allait _pas _bondir et écraser l'autre homme dans une embrasse. Non.

« -Tu vas devoir parler anglais. Je suis rouillé, fit-il d'une voix traînante au lieu de '_hApEpsYE_'. »

Loki n'avait pas besoin de savoir combien il était désiré. Le sourire de Loki ne fit que s'élargir.

« -Un verre de vin, Tony ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils, puis en haussa un. Loki contourna DUM-E, lui offrit un verre. Il ne pardonnerait _pas _à Loki d'avoir soudainement disparu et emporté ses rythmes avec lui. Tony prit le verre, effleura la peau rugueuse du bout des doigts de Loki et dit à son sens de l'indignation d'aller se faire foutre.

« -Eh bien, habituellement je préfère le scotch, mais je suppose que je peux faire une exception. »

Loki tira l'autre tabouret de travail et s'assit à côté de Tony avant d'ouvrir le vin. Il leur versa tous deux une dose généreuse, posa la bouteille à leurs pieds. Tony renifla, décida qu'il n'y connaissait toujours rien en vin, et prit une gorgée. Loki, pendant ce temps, avait juste l'air raffiné. Connard. Double dose de connard. Il fixa son vin à la place du mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam pendant qu'il avalait.

« -Sinon, commença Tony avant de s'arrêter. »

Que pourrait-il possiblement dire ?

« -Sinon, dit aimablement Loki. »

Tony pouvait sentir ses yeux verts sur lui, attendant.

« -T'as rien fait exploser.

-En effet. Je pensais que vous approuveriez ?

-Huh. »

Tony lança un coup d'œil rapide à Loki, ce rictus flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« -Ouais. Ouais, j'approuve. D'autres gens ont fait exploser des trucs pour toi. »

Il passa un doigt sur le bord du verre à vin et manqua de briser la chose fragile lorsqu'elle chanta une note. Du cristal, ouais, bien sûr que Loki prendrait du cristal. Le petit rire de Loki fit des choses à Tony, environ comme son fredonnement, sa voix, son, eh bien, tout. Il regarda, attendit que Loki commence à taper un rythme contre quelque chose, mais le dieu était immobile, profitant juste du vin et regardant Tony en retour.

« -Sinon, recommença Tony. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je te dois deux verres ?

-Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser un second verre. »

Loki ne laissait transparaître aucun de ses signaux habituels et c'était énervant, donnant envie à Tony de tendre la main et de le réduire en pièces, de voir ce qui se passait derrière le masque. A la place il but juste davantage de vin.

« -Quoi ? Non, c'est pas juste. Tu devrais m'en devoir une. »

Loki eut un rictus.

« -Mmm, oui. Pourquoi êtes-_vous _venu me chercher ? »

Voilà—tressaillement de sourcil, raideur, légère tension des doigts, tous les signes qu'avait cherché Tony. Mince, il n'était pas le seul que tout cela faisait paniquer.

« -T'es intéressant. Je sais ce que c'est. Pas comme ça, pas comme toi, mais j'ai traversé quelque chose de similaire. »

Il désigna la lueur bleue à travers son t-shirt, le plus proche qu'il soit de dire à Loki ce qui s'était passé.

« -Semblait être la chose correcte à faire. »

Ok, donc il avait ses cartes sur la table, la plupart d'entre elles excepté celle disant combien il ador—aimait regardait Loki, combien il ador—aimait entendre la musique que Loki n'avait même pas conscience de faire. Lorsque Loki le regarda dans les yeux, il ne cligna pas des paupières ni ne détourna le regard, sentant juste un éclair de peur et d'électricité remonter sa colonne vertébrale comme cela avait été le cas presque un an et demi auparavant lorsqu'il avait confronté Loki sans armure et lui avait offert un verre pendant que le monde essayait de périr dehors.

Le silence se prolongea entre eux et Tony se força à ne pas suer, à ne pas cligner des yeux en premier. Essaya de lire ce qui se passait derrière la tempête mouvante dans ces yeux. Pris une profonde inspiration et décida qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien tenter sa chance. Pas comme s'il y avait la moindre fenêtre là en bas par laquelle être balancé.

« -_Hapepsye_. »

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent très légèrement, une expression traversant son visage plus vite que Tony ne puisse suivre, puis des lèvres minces furent pressées contre les siennes, il se noyait, écrasé, des doigts élégants s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux. Tout était dents et passion et Tony poussa en retour, _fort_, parce qu'il avait eu envie de ça depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'aimait l'admettre ; il entendit du cristal se briser sur le sol du labo et ça allait être une plaie –_putain_, la main de Loki glissa sous son t-shirt, creusant et ses ongles le faisant saigner et Tony décida à cet instant que ce n'était pas juste, qu'il se fasse déshabiller et que Loki ait toujours ses vêtements sur lui.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, ce fut Loki qui trébucha sur la bouteille de vin, l'envoyant se déverser sur le sol ; Tony profita du déséquilibre momentané pour déchirer la chemise de Loki, les boutons volant dans toutes les directions, pousser Loki contre la table de travail à proximité, et juste se repaître de cette chair pâle, mordillant et picotant cette clavicule parfaite, enfonçant ses doigts et traçant ses côtes, allant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le grognement de Loki lui donnant juste envie de plus, _plus_, maintenant, _putain_.

Il ne sut même pas quand ils finirent en haut dans le lit, lui entre les jambes de Loki, le dieu ayant l'air au-delà de décadent, une coulée de cheveux d'encre s'étalant sur les oreillers de Tony, tout en chair pâle et lignes finement découpées, ces mains, ces maudites _mains_. Il mordit l'épaule de Loki lorsque le dieu prononça, grogna, implora son nom –« _Tony_ »- et il vit les étoiles, sa vue s'obscurcissant sur les bords et le goût riche du sang envahissant sa bouche.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et ils restèrent allongés dans un enchevêtrement de membres durant un moment. Finalement, Tony bougea en premier, alla leur chercher une serviette et ils se nettoyèrent un peu avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le dos et que Loki se blottisse contre lui. Les doigts de Loki tapèrent un petit rythme sur le bord métallique du réacteur Ark pendant qu'il étudiait Tony, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« -T'aimes ce que tu vois ? lança malicieusement Tony, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki, luttant pour rester éveillé plus longtemps que le dieu.

-_hEpEpsYE_. »

Le mot se suspendit en l'air, flotta, plein de toute l'émotion dont Tony avait imaginé que les lettres étaient destinées à transmettre, l'inflexion que Tony n'arrivait pas à bien reproduire (non pas que cela semblât avoir de l'importance pour Loki, Loki qui avait reconnu ce que Tony avait essayé de dire, Loki qui pouvait suivre ses pensées et mots, Loki qui le _comprenait_). Il déplaça sa main, serra les épaules de Loki, embrassa son front.

Soudainement, il ne fut plus si dur de rester éveillé.

Il regarda Loki dormir, combien le dieu avait l'air détendu et fatigué dans son sommeil. Usé. Ses défenses parties, Loki ressemblait beaucoup à ce comment se sentait Tony certains jours. Il répéta la façon dont Loki avait prononcé le mot dans sa tête, sentit son estomac se nouer. Demain, il allait se jeter pile devant Amora, feindre d'être blessé, et bien sûr Loki avait choisi maintenant pour se montrer, bien sûr que Loki avait choisi _maintenant _pour dire ce qu'il pensait de Tony (et Tony était prêt à admettre que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait commencé, parce qu'il savait que Loki n'aurait jamais dit quoi que ce soit de la sorte, aurait juste partagé un verre de vin si Tony n'avait pas fait le premier pas, pas vrai ? Ouais).

_Fais chier._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors pour une raison inconnue, cette connerie de site n'affiche pas les reviews en Guest, aussi ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte mais me laissent des reviews, je les reçois bien, c'est juste qu'elles ne s'affichent pas (ce qui me fait vomir de rage rassurez-vous). Je vais voir si je peux moi faire quelque chose via mon compte parce que c'est bien chiant, mais il n'en reste pas moins que le système de base EST UNE MERDE ABSOLUE.<br>**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il se réveilla avant Loki et le mit sur le compte du fait que Loki avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi pendant près d'un mois. Peut-être que c'était le cas, Tony ne savait pas combien de temps les dieux avaient besoin de dormir dans les faits. Il commençait à sortir du lit, se dégageant de la forme recroquevillée autour de lui qu'était devenu Loki dans son sommeil, lorsque les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent en partie (heureusement que les yeux de Loki étaient si _verts_, cela les faisait ressortir à chaque fois qu'il les ouvrait). Loki poussa ce petit bruit inquisiteur dans le fond de sa gorge qui manqua de faire retourner Tony au lit fissa, mais la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que l'un des Avengers vienne le traîner hors du lit et ne trouve Loki là. Comme Steve. Ou, que le ciel l'en empêche, Thor.

« -Boulot. Nous les mortels devons faire ça, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Il remonta les couvertures sur Loki, l'embrassa sur le front et ses yeux verts se refermèrent. Le dieu bougea un peu, se recroquevilla autour de l'oreiller sur lequel Tony avait dormi quelques instants auparavant puis s'immobilisa de nouveau. Tony le regarda et souhaita pouvoir juste rester et continuer à le regarder.

Pas, vous savez, se jeter au milieu des choses sans son armure en tant qu'appât et espérer que Loki ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva au SHIELD, la seule autre personne présente était Clint. Enfin, sans doute que Natasha était là, aussi, mais elle était probablement en train de faire ce que les supers espions secrets faisaient le matin pour avoir l'air totalement imperturbable et canon toute la journée. Tony prit dans les faits la peine de regarder sa montre en sirotant son café. Sept heures et demie. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était levé si tôt tout seul.

Clint ne dit rien, haussa juste à moitié un sourcil en le considérant.

« -T'es là tôt. »

Hill et Natasha entrèrent, et Tony se dit qu'il devrait essayer ce truc d'être matinal plus souvent vu la façon dont Hill eut un temps d'arrêt avant de manquer de rentrer dans une chaise. C'était très drôle.

« -Oh, vous me connaissez, j'adore quand j'ai l'occasion de me jeter au milieu du danger et d'espérer pour le mieux. Chop, chop, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt et tout ça. *C'est pour ça que Clint était là en premier. »

Il eut un large rictus au regard noir de Clint.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva, et absolument chacun d'entre eux dut regarder à deux fois lorsqu'ils virent que Tony était déjà là. Tony roula juste des yeux, but son café, et étudia la route qu'il allait prendre une nouvelle fois, l'absorba. La parcourut dans sa tête, vérifia et double vérifia qu'elle n'approchait en rien de sa tour. _hEpEpsYE_ résonna dans son esprit, de la façon dont la voix de Loki avait sonné la nuit dernière, cet éclair de _quelque chose _pile avant ça. Le vin. Semi-bruit interrogatif. Putain putain putain.

« -Tony ? »

Il cligna des yeux et les écarquilla. Le reste de l'équipe le fixait. Il passa en revue les dernières minutes dans sa tête, mais ne ressortit avec rien. Il n'arrivait même pas à dire s'ils avaient été en train de parler. _hEpEpsYE. « Tony », _suppliant, implorant, perdant ses moyens en-dessous de lui.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, je vais bien. Je vais bien. On est prêt à commencer la fête ? On a besoin de discuter plus ? Finissons-en juste avec ça les gars, dîner à six heures, ouais ? »

Tap tap drum contre le bord de son réacteur Ark. Il arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il imitait le rythme que Loki avait pianoté la nuit dernière (ce matin ? Il n'en avait aucune idée).

« -On peut réfléchir à quelque chose d'autre, proposa Steve.

-Nope. »

Tony se leva, regarda et découvrit que quelque part dans tout ça il avait terminé son café. Tiens donc.

« -Natasha et moi allons être super potes, j'aurai des tuyaux pour faire des coups de pied qui déchirent, et je découvrirai ce que ça fait d'être sans armure _et _sobre.

-Eh bien, si tu es sûr…

-Oui. »

Tony ne les attendit pas pour sortir.

XXXXXX

Il pleuvait lorsque Loki se réveilla. Il était allongé dans le lit, entouré de chaleur et de texture, inhalant les odeurs du sexe et de Tony, laissant ses yeux parcourir la chambre dans la semi-lumière grise et s'y prélassa simplement quelques instants. Une moitié de sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela la tentative maladroite de Tony pour parler la nuit d'avant. Triant les sons et les pensées éparpillées jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de « boulot ».

Affaires d'Avengers alors.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, se doucha, et fit une pause pour s'examiner dans le miroir. Il toucha la marque de morsure sur son épaule qui s'épanouissait déjà en un bleu d'un violet profond. Un fil de pensée se déroula, se demandant ce que le mortel avait vu, ce qui avait embrasé sa venue pour aller chercher Loki, puis il l'écarta en fermant les yeux et se délecta du son de la ville. Suivit les veines délicates de la circulation et le bruit des rues, écouta la musique particulière des bureaux prenant vie et des téléphones commençant à vibrer, la joie médiocre et l'irritation qui traversaient les gens alors qu'un autre jour commençait. Il cartographia le son de New York comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis que Tony l'avait ramené, jusqu'à ce que l'image de la ville soit claire dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la chanson bleu-blanche familière qui était strictement et purement celle de Tony, l'éclat d'énergie et de passion qui était plus que juste le petit cœur mécanique qui le maintenait en vie.

Ferme, fière, énergique émotion qui traversait la zone environnante immédiate et amenait sa propre sorte de joie, et même si les mortels ne pouvaient pas l'entendre ils y _réagissaient_. Il plaça fermement le son au fond de son esprit en tant qu'ancrage vers lequel revenir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et partit, trouva qu'il restait encore du café. Se servit une tasse, avec abondance de lait (lait entier—il semblait que Tony continuait de réapprovisionner les choses comme si Loki vivait ici ; cela fit apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres), et laissa ses pensées dériver ailleurs.

Il ne prenait pas, en tant que règle, d'amants. Ah, mais Tony, avec son esprit brillant et sa brillante bouche, qui désirait apprendre, qui avait _demandé _pour la première fois depuis des siècles comment fonctionnait la magie et puis essayé de comprendre le lexique de Loki, sa langue, essayé de comprendre ce qu'il avait entendu, essayé de _le _comprendre. Qui avait fait confiance malgré tout ce qui s'était passé avant, qui _écoutait _lorsque Loki parlait et le traitait comme s'il valait quelque chose.

Il pensa à des mélodies, à des chansons qu'il pourrait chanter. Tria des mots et des sons et se demanda si, peut-être, il en ferait don d'une au mortel. Il, en tant que règle, ne chantait pas. Plus maintenant, lorsqu'il avait d'autres méthodes pour accomplir sa volonté, pour montrer à l'univers ce qu'il désirait.

Il murmura _Hapepsye _en allumant la télévision et en changeant de chaînes, curieux de voir s'il y avait du Shakespeare qui passait, ou peut-être quelque chose d'autre, un de ces cartoons animés ; le fait que Tony ne parvienne pas à prononcer l'émotion mais essaie quand même le faisait sourire sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il laissa la télévision allumée et alla vagabonder autre part, finissant sur le toit. Il sirota son café et observa simplement. Écouta.

XXXXXX

Tony haleta, voûté et recroquevillé dans le bâtiment sombre et abandonné. Il pouvait entendre Amora marcher dans les couloirs, jurant un peu quand de la sueur et du sang lui coulèrent dans les yeux, les essuyant.

« -Sors, sors, petit animal, appela, _ronronna _Amora. »

Tony resta exactement là où il était, attendant. Technique de l'appât. N'était-il pas simplement un génie ?

« -En route, Tony, bourdonna dans son oreille ; apparemment Amora capta le bruit et une explosion arracha le mur où il était. »

Tony piétina, se précipita à travers le trou de l'autre côté du bâtiment, dévala les escaliers. Génie, se rappela-t-il.

« -Thor ne va _vraiment _pas aimer ça, Amora. Je veux dire vraiment ! babilla Tony, sa voix résonnant à travers le *système PA. »

Cela ne sembla pas beaucoup la ralentir non plus, mais au moins cela le fit un peu. Qui aurait pensé que le bruit était tout ce dont vous aviez besoin pour déstabiliser un utilisateur de magie ? Loki n'était pas totalement fou (ou il l'était, mais au moins jusque-là tous les magiciens avaient été fous de la même manière et cela le fit vraiment apprécier combien Loki pouvait discerner le son parce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'un PA sonore n'aurait pas ralenti le dieu _du tout_).

« -Je veux dire, tu veux te le taper, pas vrai ? »

Un cri strident, et un autre bout de mur manquant. _Wow _c'était pas passé loin. Il entendit le tonnerre dehors, trop rapide—Thor était là. Amora l'avait remarqué aussi, d'après le fait qu'elle ait cessé sa poursuite quelques minutes.

« -Prêt. »

Tony eut un large sourire et jaillit de sa cachette.

« -Hey, salope, viens. »

Amora fit volte-face, lui feula dessus, et de la magie le heurta de plein fouet. Pas destinée à faire mal –bien qu'il se fracassa en effet dans le mur assez fort pour que ça soit le cas—mais cela l'étourdit. Il entendit le rugissement de Hulk en même temps qu'Amora et vit ses yeux se plisser. Tony s'ébroua et agita un peu la main.

« -Bye ! »

Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir droit, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever et vaciller comme s'il était ivre en s'éloignant pendant qu'Amora disparaissait, essayant de fuir le colosse vert qui labourait les murs vers elle.

« -Je vais te _détruire _! fit Amora d'une voix stridente depuis quelque part. »

Tony l'ignora, titubant vers la porte de derrière. Stupide jouet, la technologie de Tony marchait toujours, à part quand ce n'était pas le cas, et il avait _clairement _besoin de réviser ses bouquins (ou bouquin, comme il n'en avait qu'un) sur comment la magie fonctionnait déjà. Il foudroya du regard la montre/silencieux d'énergie sur son poignet en sortant sous la pluie et vit Natasha.

Ce fut là que le bâtiment trembla et alors Tony fut à genoux, mains sur sa tête. Un caillou rebondit sur la montre, mais ce fut tout avant qu'il ne regarde autour. Oh bien. Il n'était pas détruit. Pas comme le bâtiment, qui était actuellement une pile de brique, de ciment, d'acier, et au-dessus de lui se tenaient Thor et Amora. Hulk s'extirpait des décombres, feulant, escaladant déjà un autre bâtiment pour les rejoindre. Clint était quelque part ailleurs, flèches aidant à empêcher Amora de trop s'éloigner, au-dessus d'eux. Excellent.

Natasha l'aida à se lever.

« -Je ne me porte plus _jamais _volontaire pour y aller sans armure, l'informa Tony alors qu'elle passait un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, commençant à s'éloigner du conflit. »

Il se sentait délirant, bourdonnant, quelque chose le démangeant sur la nuque et sur son poignet. Jetant un œil il vit que la petite lumière 'silence' s'était allumée.

« -Sérieusement ? Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était la frapper contre un mur ? »

Natasha y jeta un coup d'œil et quelque chose comme un rire s'échappa d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

« -On ne rit pas. C'prouve juste que mes trucs marchent toujours. »

XXXXXX

La chanson bleu-blanche s'évanouit.

XXXXXX

Une vague d'énergie tournoya et envoya valser Tony et Natasha. Tony essaya de maintenir son cerveau en une seule pièce, d'arrêter de voir triple et plus. Il devait vraiment porter davantage son armure ; il parvint à jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule**.** Loki. Oh c'est vrai. Loki était celui qui avait fait remarquer tout le truc de l'énergie du réacteur Ark au départ, bien qu'accessoirement. _hEpEpsYE_.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! siffla Natasha, se saisissant de Tony et le traînant hors du chemin. »

Il essaya de décoller sa langue de son palais, pour expliquer, eh bien, que Loki était ici parce que _lui_, Tony, venait juste de disparaître de la carte magique et que, tu vois, il n'en avait _vraiment _pas eu l'intention mais lui et le dieu avaient totalement eu un épisode torride et sauvage la nuit dernière et Loki semblait être très partial vis-à-vis de Tony pour une raison _bizarre_. Mais il ne put pas. Quelque chose s'était cassé entre sa tête et sa langue suite à ce dernier coup.

Tous les autres s'étaient figés. Loki était habillé simplement, de la façon dont Tony s'était habitué à le voir—chemise verte, jean noir, pieds nus. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches, et étudiait le bâtiment en ruines devant lui. Thor se dirigea vers lui, Clint avait commencé à jurer et à babiller dans leurs oreilles ; Loki leva une main et le silence se fit une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il écoutait, cherchait.

Tony essaya de remettre ses pensées suffisamment en ordre pour dire _quelque chose _à cause de la pression montante, le tressaillement de la main de Loki se transformant en un poing serré, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se focalisant sur Amora lui disant que s'il ne le faisait pas des Choses Vraiment Mauvaises allaient se passer. Il jeta un œil à Amora, vit qu'elle pigeait aussi ; il y eut un tournoiement soudain de magie, qu'elle rassemblait, lorsqu'elle alla pour se téléporter, et la voix de Loki claqua dans l'air, chargée de pouvoir.

« -_Ma num ra gyusya yor !_ »

Il y avait un feulement tordu sur le visage de Loki.

« -_RrhaAAAAAA ki raaa ruinie !_ »

Amora se fracassa dans le bâtiment ruiné sous elle. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour se remettre maladroitement sur ses pieds, tendant la main vers quelque chose pendant que Loki faisait lentement les cents pas, s'étant clairement désintéressé d'elle de nouveau.

« -Tu…tu…_espèce d'enfoiré Jotun ! Ma magie ! _cria Amora d'une voix stridente.

-Les gars, dégagez de là, dit Natasha calmement dans le micro. »

Apparemment on n'eut à le dire deux fois à personne. Elle alla aider Tony à se relever et Tony la repoussa, essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds tout seul. Il devait arrêter Loki.

« -Tony, nous devons _partir_, dit-elle doucement. »

Tony fixa Loki en train de faire une pause, retirer ses mains de ses poches et écarter les bras avant de rejeter la tête en arrière sous la pluie, puis Natasha le faisait contourner un bâtiment en le tirant dans une rue adjacente et il ne pouvait plus _voir_.

« -Mon frère ! _Non _! cria Thor, atterrissant sur le sol et se dirigeant vers Loki. Arrête ça ! Il n'est pas mort ! »

Comment diable lui et Natasha étaient parvenus à s'éloigner autant du bâtiment ? C'était à quelque chose comme trois pâtés de maisons maintenant.

« -Tony ? »

Tony vacilla sur ses pieds, s'appuya contre un bâtiment intact. Loki disait quelque chose à Thor, doucement, trop doucement pour l'entendre de si loin.

« -Nous devons l'arrêter ! fit la voix de Steve dans le micro. »

Tony le retira de son oreille, se pencha en arrière au-delà du bord du bâtiment.

Thor parlait à Loki, et Loki feula soudainement, tourna sa main et Thor fut renvoyé dans la rue. Loki écarta les bras de nouveau, pencha la tête en arrière, et rugit ; du son et des grésillements envahirent l'air. Le sol trembla et se fissura sous le dieu avant qu'une vague littérale fit onduler la terre, vers l'extérieur. Des bâtiments s'effondrèrent et alors que la poussière retombait, Tony réalisa que Loki allait probablement finir par le tuer si ça continuait. Merde. Il jeta un œil à Natasha, qui regardait fixement la bouche entrouverte.

« -Je dois le rejoindre. Genre, maintenant. Pas le temps d'expliquer.

-Plus tard, dit-elle, le soutenant déjà.

-_xE rre qoga_. »

Les mots traversèrent Tony, déchirants, et il put sentir Natasha trembler, lui donnant tous les points mentaux qu'il avait pour ne pas fuir la queue entre les jambes. Le sol trembla de nouveau sous eux, de façon pire cette fois, s'étendant plus loin que cette section abandonnée de la ville. Thor se relevait sur ses pieds, préparant Mjölnir et ayant l'air comme si son monde s'effondrait devant lui.

« -On doit se dépêcher, '_qoga_' veut dire 'la fin', il va mettre _fin _à tout, pourquoi il en est si content merde merde merde. »

Natasha ne lui jeta même pas un regard, l'aidant juste à tituber plus vite. Plus de mots, et ceux-ci Tony ne les connaissait pas, il savait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas de bons mots, pas avec le sol se déplaçant sous eux. Loki psalmodiait et chantait et _pas étonnant _qu'il ne chantait pas. Tony se tordit la cheville sur un bout de ciment qui dépassait et jura comme un charretier. Littéralement—la magie ondulant de Loki commençait à faire prendre à chaque son des couleurs, des odeurs et des textures.

« -Loki ! cria-t-il, mais il ne l'atteignit pas ; Loki avait les yeux fermés et tourna sur lui-même, faisant sortir le son dans sa tête et le chantant dans la réalité. Putain de merde, _Loki _!

-_Was nyasri ga nozess en kil yora _! »

De profondes fissures apparurent dans le sol, émettant de la chaleur et de la vapeur sous la pluie. Tony lâcha Natasha et sprinta sur le reste de la distance, détestant chaque courbature et douleur dans son corps, tout ce qui avait mal tourné, lui-même pour avoir pensé que quelque chose comme ça n'arriverait pas. Il trébucha et rentra dans Loki, enroulant ses bras étroitement autour du dieu avant de se tenir là, vacillant.

Silence.

Tony inspira fortement alors que le sol cessait de trembler, que toute la tension dans la forme de Loki fondait. Il ne lâcha pas, mais se recula un peu. Loki le fixait, ses yeux semblables à du verre brisé, à nu et atroces. Les genoux de Loki cédèrent et Tony se laissa tomber à genoux lui aussi, juste pour pouvoir garder ses bras autour du dieu, l'attirant près de nouveau.

« -Je suis là, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. »

Des mains s'agrippèrent à lui, l'attirèrent plus près, et il sentit de la chaleur mouillée qui n'était pas la pluie tremper son t-shirt. Tony releva le regard, vit les autres se rapprocher. Thor avait l'air soulagé, mais les autres affichaient différents niveaux d'impassibilité. Tony baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Loki et décida qu'ils pouvaient attendre un instant.

XXXXXX

Tony était assis dans la chaise de la salle de débriefing et se renfonça juste dedans. Il se sentait vidé. Il jeta un œil à sa montre—réalisa finalement, duh, qu'il aurait juste pu l'éteindre et éviter tout ce gâchis, mais hey, il s'était pris trois coups dans la tête en un court laps de temps, qui réfléchirait correctement dans ce genre de situation ?—et décida qu'il avait besoin de très longues vacances après ça. Quelque part où il faisait chaud. Peut-être sa maison de Malibu durant quelque temps. Loki avait disparu dès que les autres Avengers avaient essayé de l'emmener en détention ; lorsque Thor avait dit que Loki ne causerait pas d'autres problèmes, Tony l'avait soutenu. Après tout, Tony n'avait pas l'intention de mourir ou de se faire écraser par un super méchant dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

« -Tu peux rentrer. »

Tony se retourna dans la chaise et regarda Natasha. Elle avait les bras croisés et était appuyée à côté de la porte ; il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là.

« -Donc toi et Clint n'allez pas m'écorcher vif ? Eh ben, je suis impressionné. J'étais sûr que Clint le ferait. »

Cela sonnait fatigué même à ses oreilles.

« -C'est familier, ce que tu fais avec lui. Clint le voit. Il n'aime pas ça, mais il a été à ta place avant. Il parie sur toi, même s'il n'aime pas celui pour qui tu te portes garant.

-Huh. »

Tony était des plus certains que c'était le maximum qu'il ait entendu Natasha dire à propos de sa relation avec Clint. Eh bien.

Natasha partit. Estimant qu'il n'y avait rien qui le retenait ici, il partit, aussi.

XXXXXX

Loki n'était pas à la tour lorsque Tony rentra. Il attendit une semaine, supposa que Loki pouvait le trouver s'il le voulait, et s'envola à Malibu pour squatter un moment. Réalisa que quelque part là-dedans il avait oublié sa tablette avec le e-book et haussa les épaules. Loki se montrerait de nouveau, et Tony décortiquerait le cerveau du dieu à la place. Ouvrirait sa montre-slash-silencieux et trouverait le stupide bout de saleté qui s'était coincé et l'avait empêchée de bien fonctionner la _première _fois.

Il était assis en train de zapper lorsqu'il vit que _Henry IV – Partie I _passait, et il stoppa. Le laissa en fond. Il ne fut vraiment pas surpris du tout lorsqu'il releva les yeux de sa couverture de rab et vit Loki assis à l'autre bout du canapé, à l'envers (il se demanda pourquoi le dieu aimait faire ça), un pied battant légèrement l'air et les yeux suivant le film.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il glissa plus près et tendit la main pour toucher un des bras de Loki. Il était réel. Toujours réel. Les yeux de Loki se détournèrent de la télévision et remontèrent sur Tony, un sourcil arqué ; Tony sentit la tension s'évacuer de ses épaules. Il laissa sa main sur le bras de Loki, pianota un des rythmes sans fin de Loki sur l'avant-bras nu.

« -Ça te dit Thaï ? demanda Tony. »

Loki sourit.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_*** : **_**Dans le texte d'origine, Tony dit « **_**The early bird gets the worm**_** » ce qui, traduit littéralement, donne « l'oiseau matinal attrape le ver » notre équivalent direct de ce dicton est, comme je l'ai mis « L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt », ce qui n'entre pas dans la logique sémantique comme quoi cela explique le fait que Clint soit arrivé en premier. En anglais, si, car Tony sous-entend que l'oiseau du dicton est justement Clint, rapport à son nom de super-héros bien sûr. **

_**Système PA : **_**« **_**Public Address System**_** » en anglais. C'est le nom du système audiophone qui permet de s'adresser à un large public, autrement dit tout ce qui est système d'enceintes et de hauts-parleurs.**

**Eh bien voilà les gens, cette fanfiction est terminée ! Techniquement il y a un chapitre supplémentaire qui n'en est pas vraiment un, sur les origines de la langue qu'utilise Loki, mais comme le site ne permet pas d'inclure des liens dans les chapitres, je crains que cela ne soit compromis…sans compter que toutes les sources sont en anglais bien sûr -_- Après, il dispose également d'un lexique avec la traduction de toutes les phrases utilisées par Loki, aussi je vous le mets, qui sait, ça pourrait vous servir !**

**Je compte à présent me focaliser sur Winterheart et Dead Memories, qui représentent déjà de gros morceaux, et comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, mon temps libre va être réduit de façon assez drastique cette année, aussi je verrai ce qu'il en est pour ce qui est de commencer une nouvelle traduction, mais sachez que cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite…**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, et à la revoyure ! =)**


	9. Lexique

**Lexique**

_**xE rre **__**– **_ne veut rien dire. Cela indique le bonheur envers un sujet spécifique. (rre est un identificateur d'objet, un peu comme _cette _chose particulière)

_**Nn yant ga – **_(réticence par rapport à l'émotion)(peur)(désire d'arrêter) ; exprimant initialement 'faites que cela cesse', mais pas une phrase entière techniquement

_**DIzNqoga wAssEzodalspha – **_techniquement deux choses séparées, et semi-corrompues. _d.z. _signifie 'meurs' –cela signifie « je (crains) la mort et la fin ». L'autre moitié est _w.s.s. _signifiant 'éloge' – (Je me sens fort et heureux) louant la mort du monde. 'Spha est la première moitié du mot sphaela, qui signifie monde/univers).

_**Was yea ra wael – **_(Beaucoup)(heureux)(désir que cela continue) J'en suis très heureux.

_**tsegaa taccab bJ sss – **_Je prie pour la destruction de ce monde et la création d'un nouveau par le biais d'un grand pouvoir.

_**Rrha ki ra hymme vonn – **_(comme une transe)(focalisé)(continuer) Dans une transe je chante les ténèbres

_**Ma ki garuinie – **_(discrétion)(focalisé)(arrêt proche) destruction (phrase incomplète)

_**Rrha yea ra gfowi – **_(comme une transe)(heureux)(désir de continuer) souffrant (phrase incomplète)

_**YYeeeeaaaRH ZZZZaaaactaaaa iIiiiIttttT sssSSSSSS – **_ar ciel

_**flrUlO – **_être effrayé ; émotions ; j'ai peur, je suis triste, je suis en colère

_**qNgNsI – **_mettre fin à, finir ; émotions ; je m'en fiche (mais j'ai un peu peur)

_**zIzOxNNNN – **_désespérer ; émotions ; je suis effrayé et en colère et calme

_**Was granme ra hyma mea – **_(Beaucoup)(désir de protéger)(désir de continuer) S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi.

_**saaAAwwulll FFffaaAamm teeCaAAssaaaaaaa ssssSSSssyyyyyy – **_ar ciel ; je peux sentir ta tristesse

_**h. . – **_se soucier de/penser à quelqu'un ; lorsqu'utilisé, cela varie entre des émotions variées que Tony ressent et souhaite exprimer.

_**Nnoi crown touwaka arsye yor – **_Je voudrais partager un verre de vin avec vous.

_**Ma num ra gyusya yor ! – **_(discrétion)(nul/rien)(continuer) Je vous contrôlerai !

_**RrhaAAAAAA ki raaa ruinie – **_Je vais vous ravager.

_**xE rre quoga – **_Je suis heureux de _cette _fin.

_**Was nyasri ga nozess en kil yora – **_(Beaucoup)(triste/désespoir)(fin proche) Dans cette tristesse, je vous détruirai et vous tuerai tous.


End file.
